Modern Girl
by Violetrose25
Summary: Steve meets a different young woman at the diner in New York, a foul mouthed and very outgoing singer named Melody. She offers a new friendship, a new lease on life, and maybe love? (StevexOC. I own nothing! Let me know if she's a marysue. Read review and enjoy!) Also, will become M much later.
1. Melody

**So I hope this comes out alright. Please tell me if my OC is marysue. Read, review and enjoy!  
**

Steve POV:

Sitting at the table, I quietly looked over the city. It was still so... new to me, and quite intimidating. Nothing was familiar anymore, but then again, why should it? I've been asleep for 70 years, for crying out loud!

I began mindlessly sketching, drawing that god awful tower hanging over my vision. And I could barely make out the name "STARK." Ugh.. that name, all the memories that came with it...

I sighed, pushing those memories out of my mind. No sense in dwelling on the past. I took comfort in sketching, it was one of the two things in my world that are familiar to me. The other was the gym, where I spent most of my time anyway. But I still feel lost, almost completely unsure of what to do with my life. What was I supposed to be _doing _here? Why was I-

"Hey." A voice a couple feet behind me called. A female voice, laid with a heavy southern accent.

I turned around, and standing there was a woman... obviously. She had dark tan skin, a sort of coffee color. She was lean, but seemingly toned and tall. Her face was round, with heart shaped lips painted pink and cute nose. Right above those were her eyes, a dark chocolate shimmering under the sunlight.

"Uh... yes ma'am?" I offered a responce politely.

She quirked a thin, dark eyebrow.

"You draw that?" She motioned to my sketchbook.

"Yes, I.. uh.. it's sort of a hobby. Who are you?"

"Name's Melody. You're talented, by the way."

"Uh... thanks." She moved a little closer.

"Mind if I sit with you? You seem kinda lonely. It's a little depressing."

I got up to pull a chair out for her, but she just plopped down before I could. "You got a name?" She asked.

"Steven. Steven Rogers, ma'am."

"You can cut it with the 'ma'am' shit, you know. I ain't an old lady."

Well she had quite the tongue on her.

"Uh... okay? What uh..."

"Just call me by my name, like normal people do."

I blinked. "Okay, Melody. Say, you don't sound like you're from around here."

"No shit. I'm from Lousiana. Born and raised."

"Well what brings you to the big apple?" She snickered.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"You. You and your... mannerisms. It's adorable."

"Thanks?" I wasn't really sure how to repsond to that.

Then I heard a weird bzzz... bzzz..bzzz...

"Hold on a sec." She held up her hand in a 'wait' signal.

She pulled out this little... glass and chrome thing from her pocket. It had a picture of a woman on it, and a green thing that said 'answer.'

"What's up, cousin?" She asked, holding it up to her ear.

She talked to this little... whatever it was... for a few minutes before...

"Yeah, I gotta go. I'm kind of talking to this guy."

A pause.

"I don't know, you perv. Bye bye." And she pressed on the glass thing, and it went black.  
"Um Melody... what is that?"

She looked around. "What's what?"

"T-the thing in your hand?"

"My cell? My phone?" I nodded.

Wait, that was a PHONE?

"Are you serious? You honestly didn't know?" I nodded again. She was acting like it was a surprise.

"Dude, everyone and their kid in America has one of these." I blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. They're like... the most valuable tool in a persons' life now a days. Where have you BEEN?"

She had no idea.

"I mean it has internet, video games..."

"What's internet?" I asked.

Her jaw dropped. "Are you fucking with me right now?"

"Uh..."

She pulled a pen out of her purse. After scribbling something down on a peice of paper, she handed it back to me.

"That's my phone number. Give me a call if you want some updates on the modern world, okay?"

I looked at it, and saw that she was leaving.

"See you later, Steven Rogers."

And with that, she dissapeared into the hustle of New York.

What an odd girl she was.


	2. The New Mission

**Just so it's clear, this takes place just before, through, and after the Avengers. :) **

Steve POV:

Fury had come by the gym, and explained that I had a mission. He had left all of the mission specs (the people, the mission itself, what had happened) on the dining room table in my apartment. I looked through it, reading about all the team I'd be working with. Apparently Howard Stark had a son, and his name was Anthony..."Tony" for short. There was a master assassin, a russian woman named Natasha Romanoff. A scientist, Bruce Banner, who had had a serious accident invloving gamma radiation. There was one other man, but there was something about how he wasn't going to be able to help.

And what had happened? Well, once again somebody had taken the tesseract, the blue cube that had caused a gigantic mess the last time I was around.

"Should have left the damn thing in the ocean." I mumbled, throwing the packet on the table.

Why does nobody ever learn? This time the man who had gotten his hands on it was named Loki, and he was a supposed Norse god. Well I don't know about the whole "god" thing, but he certainly was one crazy, powerful man. And that combination can only lead to destruction.

I looked down, and noticed something poking out of the files. Pulling it out... oh my god.

"Peggy." I whispered. "RETIRED" the file said.

So she was alive? My one and only love was _alive_? Would she remember me? Or if she did, would she really want to see me? She must be old by now, lived a full life and had a family of her own. Why would Peggy want to be reminded of the past... so long ago for her? And even for me. Would I really be able to handle seeing her like that, a frail old woman instead of the radiant brunette I used to know?

There was a phone number on the bottom of the page. Did I have the strength to call? So many questions. I looked over to my house phone on the wall, the only phone I had. I didn't have a 'cell phone'. I didn't even know what it was until... wait a minute.

I pulled out the paper from my pocket.

It read "_Melody Thorton: 340-236-2016 - call me whenever!" _ There was even a little winking smiley face at the very bottom.

For a minute I took turns gazing between that and Peggy's number. Weird, really. I took my time thinking for a few minutes. But in the end, I put both down on the table. My consensus was to:

A) Not call Peggy, because _she_ didn't need me back in her life, and _I_ needed to let go of the past. And:

B) If I ever got the courage, I'd call this Melody girl I met earlier. But only if I was ready. And when the mission was over, of course.

The world needed me, and my personal problems would have to wait until I could afford to attend to them. So I headed off for the place where I was to be debriefed fully on the mission.

XXXXXXXX  
The agent, Phil Coulson, was waiting by the jet taking us wherever we were supposed to go.

"Captian Rogers, it's an honor to meet you." He greeted, offering me a handshake.

I nodded. "Thank you." I said.

"So, where are we headed?"

"We're headed to an aircraft carrier, where we will gather all of your teammates."

Again, I nodded. Coulson began talking more and explained how he had 'watched me while I was sleeping.' I knew he had worded it wrong, and he immediatly corrected himself. I listened in a sort of detached manner, half wondering how this was all going to play out. Until he said something that _really _caught my attention.

"I made some modifications to the uniform." He explained.

"Uniform? Arn't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?"

He gave me an intense look.

"With everything that's about to go down, what's about to come to light, the world could use a little 'old fashioned.'"

If only everyone else shared that viewpoint. I had a very ominous feeling in the pit of my stomach. This wasn't going to end well.


	3. Melody's Audition

**Meanwhile, in Melody's world (while Steve is taking care of things in Germany)**

The alarm clock went off at 7:30 am. The sound was programmed to an annoying "Beep beep beep..."

"Shut the FUCK up." I told it, banging on the snooze button.

Groaning, I rolled out my lepard print blanket, letting my feet hit the floor. I yawned. Today was my big day! I was finally getting that audition with Columbiana Records, and I'll be damned if some bitch cheats me out of this one!

So I threw together my breakfast of lucky charms and a granola bar, and went to shower. I practiced singing while I bathed. If anyone has a problem with that, go fuck yourself.

After that, I searched for the perfect outfit to wear. Something professional yet... oooh yeah.

"This is what I'm talking about."

I found my cute little black dress. It hugged my body, making my ass pop and my boobs look a size bigger. But at the same time, it was classy, very simple and elegant. The sleeves reached my elbows, and the skirt my knees, though the dress hugged my body very nicely. I could look sexy without dressing like some hooker, thank you very much.

After putting on some black pany hose and my heeled boots, I did my hair. It was normally a mane of flaring black curls that reached my C-cups breasts, but I managed to get it into a decent bun, with a sparkling black scrunchie. (It had some diamond rhinestones.)

I painted my lips a dark red, and used some smoky eyeshadow to make my eyes pop. I out on some simple gold jewelery (I was allergic to costume jewlery). I was ready to head out to the audition.

XXXXXXXXX

The two men, and one woman, would be making or breaking my career as a singer. Scary as hell.

"So Melody, do you have a song for us?" Asked Holly, the female audition judge.

I felt like one of those people on American Idol (I thought that show was joke, but still.) trying out to be a 'star.' This record label I was at was the real deal, and you had to WORK for it, damnitt! I trained for years to get as far as I did. Luckily my family was supportive, and they made sure I got all of the education I needed. But I fucking worked, this took dedication.

And the moment of truth...

"I do."

"Would you sing for us, Melody?"

"Gladly."

The beat I made on my computer started, and I opened my mouth...

"_Honey... you've known me for a while... I'm not some little gurl... I don't need **you** to tell me what **do!** I can handle myself (myself) and everybody eeelssee. Grew up to be tough, and I knew how to be rough! The girls were scared of me and the boys were too stubborn to see..._

_"I-I-I can do anything I want! Don't cha tell me not to flaunt! You're stuck in the 19th century! Oh honey don't you seeeee... you don't know how to... ha-a-andle ME!" _

XXXXXXXXX

By the end of my song, the judges sat with their mouths open.

"So, do I get a contract?" I asked hopefully.

After another minute of silence, the judges announced:  
"Melody, if we didn't give you a contract, we'd be fools." One of the men, Harold, exclaimed.

On the inside, I cheered. But I graciously signed my record deal, and when I got to the car...

"HA HA MOTHAFUCKERS! WHOO HOO!"

Two people on their way to their own vehicle gave a very curious look.

"Sorry, folks." They went on their way.

So I headed home to my apartment. As I re-entered the house, I checked my cell phone. Any messages? No. I sighed. For whatever reason, I was hoping for that guy I met at the diner to ring me up. Then again, he didn't know what a cell phone was... or internet for that matter. Maybe he didn't know how to call.

Weird dude. Why was I even thinking about him? Surely anyone who was that clueless to the world was whackjob shut in.

Nah. He seemed too... sweet for that. But seriously, who doesn't know what _internet _was? And furthermore, who calls women 'ma'am'? Or still pulls out the chair for somebody who asks to sit with them? You know what, he even _looked _perfect. Like the fuckin' golden boy of America or something. Whatever... maybe he was just being all sweet to get with me. Others have tried. He wasn't anything special.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEAH I KNOW THIS PROBABLY WASN'T TOO GOOD, BUT I STILL HOPE EVERYONE LIKED IT.

P.S.: SORRY FOR THAT GODAWFUL SONGWRITTING.


	4. Battles

**RE-WRITE: BECAUSE WHAT I WROTE ORIGINALLY WAS PRETTY BAD. THIS WILL BE BETTER! :) (also I do mess with the scene a lot, aside from Melody being there)**

Steve POV:

Things had, just as I predicted, gone straight to hell. Loki escaped, our team scattered, and Coulson was in critical. OH! And how could I forget that the helicarrier was almost destroyed. So yes, things could have gone a LOT better.

Fury was standing before what was left of us... aside from Romanoff and her partner Barton in the infirmary. It was just Stark and I. This was a disaster, and I felt guilty for letting this happen. I should have been more alert. I should have done more. I should have...

"I hope you're happy with yourselves." Fury interrupted.

He sighed.

"There was an idea, Stark knows this, called the 'Avengers Initiative.' The idea was to bring a group of remarkable people together, and... with the right push... become somerthing more. Phil nearly died... might die... still believing in that idea."

He tossed out a packet of bloody trading cards... oh god. My stomach. The guilt turned like a knife in my gut.

"Guess he never did get you to sign them."

"If he pulls through..."

"What chances are there of that? He took a scepter to the sternum. He's very near death."

I sat back, head spinning. Stark and I both mirrored looks of despair.

"It was a silly idea... a little old fashioned."

And that was a kick between the legs for my spirit.

XXXXXXXXX

Soon after, we had pulled ourselved together, and were headed out. We took a plane (except Stark) and set out at the battleground which was once Manhatten. Things were getting really heated when Thor (Loki's brother) showed up.

"Friends!" He called.

So our fight was a little more evenly matched. And then... Banner. Stark was excessivly happy to have him back, considering how much he was asking when Banner would show up earlier.

Now the team was here, we could really fight.

We battled these creatures, killing them at every turn. Romanoff and I were on the ground, focusing on protecting the people here. Suddenly I heard a scream of defiance.

"You... bastards... will go down... with me... even if you have to choke to death on my SKULL!" I head a woman cry, a stray pipe in her hands. And...

"Melody." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXX

Melody POV:

The day started out so normally, so it seemed. (In my experience, never trust when things start out good.). I was able to eat a nice oatmeal breakfast, throw on some jeans and a T-shirt, and head out to downtown Manhatten for some sight seeing.

And boy do I have bad timing.

The massive explosions, the screaming, it was all very inchoherent to me. But the portal... I would never forget that. All those hideous creatures and the fucking lebiathan monster struck fear into my heart. If I was any more horrified, I would have pissed myself with fear. They were terrorizing the streets.

"Okay, time to get out of here." I said to myself.

Backing away from the scene, I took notice of the superheros in the streets. There was Iron Man, whom I had heard much about since moving here. There was.. holy shit! Thor? The Norse god of thunder?! He was shooting lightning at the things from on top of a building. A huge green thing in purple pants... which was kicking the shit out of everything in sight. Alright, go big green thing!

An archer was shooting them from a building, while a red haired woman was using martial arts and one of the weapons to defeat some on the ground. This was complete insanity! And then... wait wait wait. Was that...

I squinted. _Captian America_? But that-

I was distracted by one of the creatures coming to attack me. It charged at me with a spear, a loud war cry piercing the air. At first I ran, thanking whatever god there was that I was in sneakers today.

But another one came out of the corner, with another glowing spear thing. Without thinking, I tried to hit it as hard as I could with what was nearest to me. And that happened to be a pipe on the ground. I tried swinging it, and I was able to get in a decent whack in the side. But that didn't slow it down too much.

It's buddy caught up, ready to defend. They had me backed against a brick wall. 'I can't die like this...' I thought to myself. So, summoning my courage, I screamed my own battle cry.

"YOU..." I swung the pipe, warding them off. "BASTARDS..." Again I swung, but they kept coming towards me. "WILL GO DOWN..." Swing. "WITH ME..." Whack! Got one in the arm. "EVEN IF YOU HAVE TO CHOKE TO DEATH ON MY SKULL!"

I screamed. I wasn't going down like a damsel. No fucking way. But then one of them began really stabbing at me. I was trying to fend them off, but one of them was able to grab the pipe and fling it away.

In that moment, I knew I was going to die. Do you know what that's like? Knowing that all your dreams, your hopes, your everything... was all about to vanish. I squeezed my eyes shut, waiting for death to come. I would die bravely.

But instead of agonizing pain, I heard something metal hit the aliens. Kicking... wheezes of agony froma inhuman voices. Who just saved my life? I opened my eyes.

"Captain America?" I asked, as if this man before me wasn't real.

"Yes ma'am?"

Ma'am... his voice sounded familiar. No, no, that was impossible.

"T-thank you." I said with whatever dignity I still had.

He nodded briskly. "No problem ma'am." He looked like he was about to say something else, but suddenly another one of those things leaped onto his back, trying to claw at him.

I grabbed a spear that those two had dropped, and was about to attack when... the thing ripped the mask off. Captian was able to knock it out, when I saw his face. HIS FACE!

"You..." I said.

"Uh..."

"Steve?"

He gulped. "Um... yeah. It's me." Steve looked scared. Did he think I was going to run off or something? Because this was... was...

"That is so...amazing!"

"Pardon?" Steve was obviously confused.

"Yeah! What else could it be? You're the golden boy of America... you're THE superhero! And you're ALIVE!" I exclaimed.

Before he could get a word in, the crashing sound distracted us. The portal had been closed, and all of the aliens were collapsing on the ground, including the big flying lebiathan.

"Holy mother of fuck!" I cried. "They just all went down phantom menace style!"

Steve obviously didn't know what Star Wars was, so I made a mental note to fix that. If he still wanted to be friends, anyway. Then I saw the green dude carry Ironman to the middle of the street, as all the other heros gathered around him.

Steve looked to me. "I..."

"Yeah, go see if your buddy is okay. I have some business to attend to." He gave me a thankful look, and ran over.

While he was there, I decided to have a little fun. Seeing as there were lifeless bodies of evil aliens all around, I had an idea. Nonchalantly, I strolled over to one... and began kicking it.

"HA HA!" I laughed evilly. "Who's the helpless damsel now, bitch!"

Behind me I heard more laughter. Turning, I saw Iron man with the others, staring at me. Iron Man (Or Tony Stark) found it hilarious. The others were smiling.

"Hey Steve, this your new girlfriend?" Steve quirked an eyebrow. "Cause if so, I love your taste."

Steve's... girlfriend? That was... I looked back at Steve. Brave, yes. Golden hearted, yes. handsome... hell yes. But... huh. I- I didn't know what to make of that idea, whether I liked the idea or not.

AUTHORS' NOTE: SO YEAH, AS I SAID, THE FIRST DRAFT OF THIS SUCKED. I WANTED MORE INTERACTION, AND I WANTED IT TO BE A LITTLE MORE... BELIEVABLE? YEAH. SO ANYWAY, HOPE THIS IS BETTER!


	5. Meeting The Team

Melody POV:

"O-Okay Melody! You can stop kicking it now. I think it's dead!" Steve called.

"You can never be too sure!" I replied, kicking it one final time.

Tony continued laughing. "Oh Steve! I LOVE this girl! Where did you find her?"

"Well..."

"We met at a little diner down that way." I answered, pointing. "Oh... it's destoyed. Damn."  
Indeed it was. The roof was crushed in, littered with dead aliens. The tables were scattered, the glass smashed. Then I looked around more. There were dead aliens everywhere, and there... of course... many destroyed buildings. The big flying fish things were sitting on top of some of them.

"Man, I do NOT envy the people who have to clean this shit up."

Tony fell to the ground. And then...

"Uh guys. LOKI? REMEMBER?" The red haired woman seemed to remind them.

"Loki? The god of mischief Loki? He's behind this?"

Everyone looked at me like... like I had just said something really stupid.

"You know who Loki is?" The archer asked.

"Yeah, sure. My uncle used to tell me the stories when I stayed with my cousin. I learned about him, Thor over there, and the whole 'Asgard' place."

"Interesting." The archer commented.

"So where is he?" I asked.

"Um... he's up there in the tower." Tony answered.

"Can I come?"

"You WANT to come?" Tony seemed puzzled by this.

"Yeah. It's not every day you get to see Nordic gods, right?" Steve was about to protest, but Tony answered:

"It would be my pleasure, Melody. Will you kick Loki repeatedly, too?"

"I like the way you think, Mr. Stark. We should hang out sometime."

"Yes we should. And since everyone will be staying with me at the tower, you can see both me AND your boyfriend, Spangles!"

I tried holding it back, but I began laughing. "S-spangles! HAHA!"

Steve rubbed his neck uncomfortably. "Yeah... well... we should go get Loki."

"Whatever you say, Spangles." I couldn't resist saying.

"Thanks Stark." I heard Steve mumble. "And just for the record, nobody ever agreed to staying in that tower with you."

"You'll all come around." Tony said, obviously confident.

XXXXXXXXX

After a trip up the tower, we reached the lounge. There I saw a pitiful sight before me:

A very hurt Loki pulling himself out of a crater obviously made by the impact of his body.

"What the hell happened to him?" I asked.

Tony nudged his head over to the big green creature. "Banner at his finest." Tony complimented.

"His name is Banner? His last name?"

"Yep, Dr. Bruce Banner. He's a gamma radiation expert and a physician."

"Uh...I assume that is not his normal form, then?" Tony shook his head.

"He's pretty normal when he's not pissed off."

"How did he get like this?"

"Gamma radiation experiment gone awry."

I nodded. We turned back to the problem at hand. Loki had finally managed to crawl out, and was wincing on the ground. That guy... got pounded into the ground... by the doctor. Whoa, that sounded dirtier than I meant. But yeah. Ouch.

The whole team was gathered around him, and I have to say, it was very impressive.

"If it makes any difference to you..." He groaned in a heavy accent. "I think I'll have that drink now."

Drink? Huh. I wonder what previous offer of alcohol had been made. But everyone assisted in getting him into chains, and a muzzle to cover his lying mouth. He and Thor were transported back to Asgard with this blue cube thing, which we all watched.

I even got to see Bruce in his human form. He was older, with thick dark curls and big brown eyes. He was actually pretty cute. Not my type, but still cute. The archers' name was apparently Clint Barton, who had been mind-controled by Loki.

"So how did you break the spell?" I asked Natasha, the red haired assassin, after Loki was gone.

"Cognitive recalibration."

"Meaning..."

"I hit him really, really hard in the head."

I smiled. "Way to think on your feet, Natasha."

Stark spoke up.

"So, now that we're all here, let's discuss my proposal. Who would like to move into the tower? We have training facilities, everyone gets their own floor... we have six floors of nothing but LABS..." He turned to Bruce.

Tony seemed awfully eager to have Bruce around.

"And of course, it would make things SO much easier when more evil douches come around. No need to travel all over the world to gather our asses up."

Everyone kept looking to one another. They all seemed so apprehensive.

"Oh come on! I have a fully staffed kitchen and each of your floors would have a flat screen televison!"

Bruce was the first to give in. "Okay, I'll bite." Tony's smile was brilliant, and his eyes lit up.

Next, Natasha and Clint decided to stay. Tony was very happy. Steve was the only one still not answering.

"Steve... come on. Please?" Tony pleaded.

I decided to persuade him a bit.

"Steve... please. I think it means a lot to him, and who knows... you might like it there."

"Yeah but... I'd still have to pack up my apartment..." That was obviously an excuse.

"I'll help you." I promised.

He sighed.

"Okay, I'll stay with the rest of you." The group smiled. Tony grinned.

"Great! You and your girlfriend pack up tomorrow, and I'll get the rest settled in." Again, he looked more towards Bruce than anyone else.

Steve spoke up.

"She... Melody and I... we're just friends."

He looked to me.

"Right?"

I really wasn't sure at the moment, but I nodded. That was still something I was figuring out.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YAY! EVERYONE'S MOVING IN! HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED SO FAR! REVIEWS ALWAYS, ALWAYS APPRECIATED. :)


	6. The Apartment

Melody POV:

We walked into the building of Steve's apartment, where he escorted me up the stairs. We came to a long hallway, where rows of doors graced each wall. The walls were a pale tan, the doors a slightly darker shade.

"Wow, this place is pretty... plain." I commented.

"Well that's what I grew up with." Steve replied.

"Glad you got out of the forties, then. Cause this is pretty depressing." Steve gave me a quizzical look.

We continued until we came to his door, which he unlocked. He even opened it for me, the gentleman. Inside it was very dull, with basic furniture and zero percent of a personal touch. No pictures, no posters, the walls were as barren as the desert. He showed me around a little. His kitchen was simple, with all the basic necesities. In his living room there was nothing but a couch and a coffee table stacked with books.

"Damn, this place... it's so... impersonal."

"What were you expecting, exactly?"

"I don't know. More light. Some color. In essence..." I turned to look at him. "An apartment where you DON'T get the vibe that the person who lives here is a shut in. You don't even have a T.V! And don't even bullshit me that televison didn't exist in the forties. Granted, they weren't the same back then... but STILL!" I threw up my hands in exasperation.

Steve shrugged.

"When you move in, I'm making Stark hire a personal decorator for your floor. Cause THIS..." I twirled my finger around the room to indicate the lack of decor. "Is not going to cut it."

He chuckled.

"What did YOU have in mind for me, Melody?"

"Whatever you like! What did you like when you were back home? Huh? Pin-ups calanders with girls in frilly shit? We still have that." Steve shook his head.

"No, no. That's just... no. Let's focus on packing all of this up."

I nodded. "Okay. But this conversation isn't over. I'm going to bring you out of your shell, god damnitt, and I'm starting with this depressing mess. Soon I'm intoducing you to all the movies over the decades. Then music. Then... maybe get you out more."

Steve rolled his eyes.

"You seem very optimistic."

"I am."

He sighed, and we got to work. Since, as I said, there was hardly anything here, it didn't take long. Movers were going to take all the big furniture, so that lightened the load even more. I got his books into one box, while he took care of all the silverware and dishes into a couple others.

Then I noticed the biggest thing wrong with his apartment.

"Steve, where do you keep your music?" I asked, thinking he might want to take that with him.

"Music?" He asked, as if...

"Whoa, whoa. Time out!" I stomped into the kitchen. "You are telling me that you don't have any MUSIC? Are you fucking kidding me?"

He shrugged. "There are no record players so..."

"Oh man. Dude. That's just... everyone has music! EVERYONE! You poor deprived man, you. That's something that needs to be fixed ASAP." I made that mental note to myself to get him a CD player, and some CDs.

But still, we got the rest of his stuff (clothes, towels, bedding) folded and into some suitcases when... I came across something on his dresser. It was a picture of a woman, dark haired and full lipped, obviously in the army. 'Margaret 'Peggy' Carter: RETIRED' it read.

Steve saw what I was looking at, and quickly tried to take the paper away. But I kept him away, instead.

"This your girl?" I asked.

He sighed. "Used to be."

"Used to be?"

"Well, we were together before... uh... back then." It clicked.

"You mean this was your sweetheart back in the forties?" He nodded.

"She's beautiful, Steve. You were very lucky to have her. What happened, anyway? How are you still here?"

He looked down, but began speaking.

"A mission went wrong... I crashed into the artic... I got frozen. Peggy was on the radio with me when I went down. We never... er... got to go on our first big date." I thought I saw a tear come to his eye.

Without thinking, I gave him a hug. He seemed unfamiliar with the contact, but allowed me to be there.

"So, she's still alive, huh?"

"Yeah."

"Bet she was surprised to hear you were still around." He was silent. I backed away.

"You did... contact her... right?" He shook his head.

"Okay. That's it. Last straw. I can take the apartment, I can take the not having music, but you never calling your girlfriend to tell her that you'e ALIVE? That will not stand. Nuh uh, Captain."

I seized him by the wrist, and began leading him to the kitchen.

"W-where are you taking me?"

"You're calling that woman, and you're doing it **now.**"


	7. Peggy

Melody POV:

Steve sat at the table silently for a few minutes, afraid to pick up the phone.

"Melody..."

"Eh eh eh. No excuses. Call that woman."

He gulped.

"But what if she doesn't want to hear from me?"

I sighed. "Why wouldn't she?"  
"I mean it's been so long... you don't think seeing me would... you know... scare her? Or cause her to panick?"

Putting my hands on his shoulder, I explained:

"Love never dies Steve. Of course she'll still want to hear from you. She spent so long thinking you were dead... imagine how she'll feel when she finds this out. She won't be scared, she'll be overjoyed."

He looked up to me with nervous blue eyes.

"A- are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

He dialed the number on the phone, taking his time with each individual digit. Finally it began to ring... once... twice... thrice...

"Hello?" An older british voice answered. Steve was silent.

"Hello, may I ask who's calling?"

Steve didn't even move. I slapped his arm with the back of my hand.

"Well go on, say something!" I hissed.

He sighed. "Peggy... Peggy Carter?"

There was silence for a minute.

"Who is this?"

Steve gulped.

"It's... a friend. Listen, I understand you might not believe me, but I knew you a long time ago... in the war?"

"What do you mean? Who is this, I demand an answer!"

"Uh... well... you won't believe this-"

"Oh hush. Whoever you are, I've seen things you can't imagine."

"Oh but I can. Listen..."

"I'm listening." She said.

"This is... Peggy... it's Steve. Steve Rogers."

Silence again.

"That's impossible! He's dead! This is a sick joke!"

"No. I'll prove it. Remember the conversation we had before I crashed? We were going to go on that date? You said you'd teach me to dance, and I was afraid to step on your feet. But I never got the last word in. The Stork club, remembre?"

Then I heard sobbing.

"S-Steve? How?"

"It's a long story. Can we meet sometime?"

"Yes of course! How about at my home... when can you come?"

"Saturday... Saturday at 8:00?"

I heard her sob. "D-don't you dare be late."

"I won't. I promise. What's your adress?"

She gave it to him, and he jotted it down. Then with some final goodbyes, they hung up.

And then he hugged me.

"Thank you."

"Ah it was nothing, Steve. Aren't you glad I talked you into it?"

He nodded. "Will you come? I think she'd like to meet you, too. Since you convinced me."

"You think she'd be okay with that?"

"Yes. I think you two would get along really well. In fact... you kinda remind me of her."

I smiled. That was absolutely flattering.

"Sure, I'll come."

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. I WANTED THE STORY TO BE MORE THAN JUST STEVE AND MELODY, I WANTED TO INCLUDE A FEW DIFFERENT ASPECTS FOR THIS STORY. ANYWAY, REVIEWS APPRECIATED!


	8. Stark's Observations

Steve POV:

W-what had I just agreed to do? Was I honestly considering seeing Peggy again? After I had told myself that this wasn't a good idea AT ALL? The answer was yes. But why had I let Melody talk me into it? I thought about all of this as I moved my things into my new floor in Stark Tower.

Melody had gone home, and said she'd see me on Tuesday. Something about 'explaining what Youtube was'. Whatever it was, she was going to explain it to me. She was so... spunky.

Melody was bright, quirky, and full of sass. In way, much like Peggy. Her attitude was one of fierce independence, and she didn't seem to take much from people. That was probably what drew me to her in the first place. However, she is VERY different. I mean her foul-mouth... unlike Peggy... she's absolutely improper. She's loud, opinionated, and not very obedient.

Yet I liked her. I REALLY liked her. I had only known her for a short time, but I already fond of her. I could tell that she was going to be a good friend in this time. And somebody who's so savvy in the modern world... that was probably a good thing.

But PEGGY?

Of course I was glad that she didn't freak out when I called, but seeing her was another story altogether. At least Melody would be there. To be honest, part of the reason I never looked Peggy up was because I was afraid. Not just for her, but more for myself.

But all that aside, for now I had new problems to deal with.  
"Hey Cap, how do you like it here?" Stark asked from behind me.

"It's..." I looked around.

The furnishings in my room were only what I had, plus the big flat thing that was a modern day television set. There was a large bathroom adjacent to my room, with a glass shower, a large tub, and a very long marble sink. Above me were lights that were built into the ceiling, much brighter than anything I had ever known.

It was all very unfamiliar, much grander than what I had known. So I finished my sentence with:

"It's nice."

Stark shrugged. I guess he understood. Despite how egotistical he is, Stark was pretty decent deep down.

"So, how's your girlfriend?" He asked, taking me offguard.

"What?"

"You know, Melody. Your spunky little lover girl."

"We're not dating, Stark. She's just a friend." I explained.

"That's bullshit."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because she's too sweet on you to be 'just a friend.'" Stark exclaimed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"She's known you for what... two days?"

"Five, actually." I defended.

"Right. Same difference. My point is that you've known one another for a very short period of time and already she's helping you move, knows your secret identity, and is asking ME to hire a personal decorator for your floor."

"She's just a very friendly woman."

"She likes you, Steve. And I can tell that you like her too."

"Well so what? Everyone likes her! YOU like her! She just has that effect on people."

Stark rolled his eyes.

"Well sure, I like her. She's funny, nice but sassy, quirky, and well.. let's face it... hotter than all holy hell." That comment caught my attention. "I mean she's got the dark, perfect skin. She's got beautiful eyes..."

"Sounds more like YOU want to date her, Stark."

"I'm just making a point. She's gorgeous Steve! Have you SEEN the _ass_ on that girl?! That tight little waist and big round tits..."  
I grabbed his shoulders and sqeezed.

"Don't you talk about her that way!" I threatened.

"Ah ha! That just proves my point! Exactly what I was talking about! You've got a jealous steak. YOU like her."

I let go.

"No... you were just being disrespectful."

He rolled his eyes.

"You just keep lying to yourself Cap. When you two start dating, I'll be in the back going 'I told you so! I told you so!'"

"We'll see about that."

"That we will. Now if you'll exuse me, I'm off to the lab to see Bruce."

"Bruce? Don't you two spend all your time down there together?"

"Are you implying something?" Stark asked. He seemed almost... nervous.

"You and him are workaholics." He relaxed.

"Eh, maybe. See ya Capsicle." And with that, he was gone.

I shook my head. Stark was wrong. Melody and I didn't feel that way for one another. Right?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A LOT OF INNER CONFLICT. POOR STEVE. ANYWAY, TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I'VE BEEN GETTING THE FEELING THAT I'M NOT DOING A GOOD JOB WITH THIS STORY.


	9. Melody's Chat

Melody POV:

My cousin Josephine called me up the day after Steve moved into the 'Avengers Tower.' She was always one of my closest friends, as well as family members. Right next to my parents. Of course Josephine (Or Josie, as we called her) wanted to know about New York.

Her ringtone popped up:

"_I'm a Barbie girl, in the barbie wooo-ooorld, life in plastic... it's FAN-"_

"Hey Josie."

"OMG hi! So, I heard you got the contract!"  
"My parents tell you?"

"YES! Oh they are soooo proud. Your mom was just beaming!"

I chuckled. "Yeah, glad to know."

"So, how is the big NYC? Did you hear about that battle in Manhatten? It must have been craaazzyyy!"

If you can't tell, Josie was kind of bubbleheaded. I loved her to death, but of the three of us (I had one other cousin) she was sort of... head in the clouds.

"Yeah. It was. And it's pretty nice here. I met some pretty cool guys." Not mentioning any names.

"Ohh. Any cutie boys?"

I thought about that one.  
"A few." Because let's be honest, ALL of the boys in the Avengers were cute.

"Any-one in par-tic-ular?" She asked in her little sing song tone.

"Yeah... one." I admitted.

"Well come on! Details details details!"

I sighed. "Well..." I paused.

"Oh what's wrong? Somebody got a little lover boy they're embarrassed to tell about? Why? Is he a SHE?" I laughed.

"No, no, it's not that."

"What is it then?"

"He's... really... old fashioned. Kinda shy. REALLY shy. He's very polite, not really tech savvy... awkward a lot of the time."

"Aww. He sounds suuuuppeeerr adorable. What's he look like?"

"He's tall, blonde, muscular.."  
"Hold on. You're dating a white guy? You said you were more into the dark guys. You said you'd never date some 'pale ass all american whitey boy toy.' To quote you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. NO. First off, I NEVER said that, you're thinking of my grandmother. Two, we're not dating."

"Oh really?" She sounded incredulous.

"Yes really. He's just a friend."

"You lie Melody. You said he was cute!"

"Hey just cause he's my friend, does not mean that I can't admire physical beauty."

Josie giggled.

"How beautiful IS he?"

I thought about it. I mean he was very muscular, and that skin tight outfit certainly showed off his... well his positively perfect ass. He DID have full lips and a strong face and big blue eyes that you could just melt into...

"He's pretty beautiful."

"OOhh! SQEEEEEE!"

"Calm down. Still, just a friend."  
"Yeah well when you two ARE dating, I'll be right here chanting 'I told you so I told you so.'"

"Whatever."

"Alright then. Keep lying to yourself. LUUV YOU! We all miss you back home!"

"Love you too, cousin. By bye now."

"BYEE!" And so she hung up.

My family.. I shook my head. But still, I was a bit freaked out. When she asked me how beautiful he was, I got some pretty... odd thoughts. Thoughts one shouldn't be having about their 'friend'. Thoughts like feeling his arms wrap around me, his hands eagerly searching me, lips locked...

OH STOP IT Melody!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: WELL, SEEMS LIKE A LOT OF DENIAL GOING AROUND. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :)


	10. Changes

Steve POV:

Tuesday. Melody came over to see my new floor, and say hello to everyone on the team. Stark greeted her with open arms, considering he was still under the impression that I was romantically involved with her.

"Hey Tony! How's it hanging?"

"It's good, Melody. Your boyfriend is waiting over there." He pointed to me.

She smiled.

"Hey Steve!" She called, waving and ignoring his comment.

I waved back. She walked over and well... hugged me. This wasn't something I was used to, and it was pretty obvious. I barely squeezed back, holding her awkwardly, trying not to touch her in an offensive way.

When she let go, Stark said his goodbye.

"Well I'll leave you two lovebirds alone. I'll be with Bruce if you need me." Melody gave a devious smirk.

"Sounds more like YOUR boyfriend is down in that lab!" She called.

I gaped. Did she just accuse Stark of... being gay? Oh god. This was not going to end well. Stark spun on his heel, a shocked look on his face.

"Oh ha ha, Melody. Where'd you come up with that one?" She shrugged.

"Just calling them like I see them, eh Tony?"

Natasha came out of the hallway. "She's got you there, Stark."

"Hey, hey Natasha! So you agree?"

She smiled. "Ten bucks says they come out of the closet in two weeks."

"Twenty says we find them fucking in the lab." Melody retorted.

Was I really hearing this right now?

"You're on." Natasha exclaimed, giving Melody a nod.

"You all think you're sooooo clever, don't you? Well **I** say that I'll find Natasha and Coulson married before Christmas! And Steve and Melody by New Year! Ha ha! Later bitches."

And with that, Stark took his leave. Yes, Coulson HAD made it, and was on his way to being fully recovered. Thank god. He was a good man, Coulson. But still, I couldn't believe what had just transpired. Normally an accusation like that would get you beat into next week.

I confronted Melody later.

"Oh Steve. Times have changed. Gay marriage is legal in some states." My jaw dropped.

"Really?"

"Yeah, there's a lot you need to learn about the world. Gay marriage is legal, phones are held in the palm of your hand, and money can be exchanged through little plastic cards."

"Sounds crazy."

"It is. But that's the world I grew up in. I can't imagine what you're going through. While I've had my entire life to be used to all of this, you've just been thrown into the mix." She explained, shaking her head.

I had to admit, it was nice knowing there was somebody who understood. Or at least was trying to be understanding.

"So... none of this bothers you? Cell phones and 'credit cards' and gay people?" I asked.

"I LOVE my cell phone. Credit cards, yeah they can be a pain but I like them too. And gay people... Steve I was RAISED by a lesbian couple."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"And, how... was that?"

She shrugged. "No different than any other parentage, I guess. Though I did get ignorant bastards who ridiculed me, but that's life. My mom... my biological mom, taught me that. Plus their being interacial wasn't much of a big help either. Growing up in Lousiana with a black biological mom and white stepmom got a little tough at times."

She smiled.

"But to answer your question, it was awesome too. I wouldn't trade my family in for anything."

I blinked. Wow, the world really had changed.

"I know this must be difficult for you, but I know you'll learn to understand this world in time."  
"Oh, and what makes you say that?"

"You have all your superhero buddies and well... I'm here for you." She said sweetly.

"Thanks, Melody."

"Yeah, sure Steve. Now let's see that new floor of yours. Not to mention, I still have to show you Youtube."

I rolled my eyes. "Is it really that important?"

"It's Youtube. Once you see it, you'll understand. YES, it is vitally important." She held out a hand. "Now come on, Spangles."

I chuckled. Damn Stark. Why did he have to tell her that nickname? Off we went, so she could help me learn about this new world.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT! I LOVE FEEDBACK MORE THAN I CAN SAY! GOOD OR BAD! THANKS FOR READING SO FAR!


	11. Music Lessons

Steve POV: Friday

For the past few days, Melody had been teaching me a bit about the world. She had Stark get me a cell phone, which I was learning how to use. Melody introduced me to all of the movies over the decades... or at 'the good ones' she said. Her list of the 'must sees' were:

. The Star Wars movies (Now I get the "going down Phantom Menace style)

. The 'Alien' Quadrilogy (scared the pants off of me, I might add)

. The 'Indiana Jones' series

. The Lion King (She said, I quote 'even though it's a kids film, EVERYONE in their lifetime HAS to see this movie, sadly you were just late to the party')

. Gone With the Wind (I never did see that one, actually, before she told me to)

. Dracula (The newer version)

. Little Shop of Horrors (VERY odd)

. And, last but not least, the 'Quinton Tarantino' films (Kill Bill 1 and 2, Pulp Fiction, and Natural Born Killers)

I must say, most of these were pretty darn good. I LOVED the Lion King, and the Indiana Jones movies. The rest I really liked, at least. Youtube was pretty neat, too. Melody promised me that she'd only show me 'the good part of youtube'. She warned me of:

. Nyan Cat

. Two girls one cup

. and ALL Justin Bieber music

She taught me how to make calls and 'text' people, so that I could communicate a lot faster with the people I wanted to contact. Over all, she's been really nice to be around. Today, she said, she was going to give me one more important lesson on the modern world before we met up with Peggy tomorrow.

Also, on a separate note, EVERYONE here seems to have taken a shine to her. Coulson likes her, Natasha and her were soon to be best friends, Stark ADORES her, Bruce finds her friendly, Pepper enjoys her company, Clint finds her hysterical, and of course I think she's one the nicest people I've met. The only one who doesn't really like her is Fury, and I don't think he likes anyone, to be honest... except Maria.. who I suspect he may be in love with.

So it was no surprise when she showed up in the tower like she was one of our own. Everyone greeted her with smiles and joking banter. And as usual, she said hello to me by giving me an enveloping hug. Melody may be a sassy, foul mouthed, out spoken woman, but GOD was she a sweetheart once you got to know her.

"Heya, Steve! Ready for the next lesson on modern life?" She asked, smiling.

"Uh.. what do you have in mind?"

"Steve, I am going to introduce you to something near and dear to my heart. Music."

"Music?" I repeated.

"Yep. All the quality music of today."

"You mean like Justin Bieber and Nicki Manaj?" Stark asked.

"Uh.. I said QUALITY music. Then again, it does vary from person to person. If that's what you like Tony, I don't have a problem with it."  
The room howled with laughter.

"Very funny, Melody."

"You know it, hon. Come on Steve, let's go to your floor so we can be alone."

A collective 'whoo-hoo!" and whistles swept through the lounge. Melody rolled her eyes as I led her to my floor. On it, I had my own separate living room with a couch, a televison with all its accessories, and even a fireplace. (I know, totally unecassary, but that's Stark for you.)

Melody had taken the liberty of bringing her 'Ipod', which she said was her favorite invention known to mankind, aside from heating and air conditioning.

"Alright, what do you want to show me first?" I inquired.

"First, some of the most famous bands of the decades."

She had me listen to the 'Beatles', which I enjoyed immensly. Then Led Zepplin, not my favorite. Cindi Lauper, Madonna (not bad, but still not my favorites.) AC/DC... oh so THAT'S what Stark listens to all the time.

Then I asked: "Melody, what are YOUR favorite songs?"

She beamed, like had just asked her a question she had been waiting for me to ask.

"Well, I love Christina Aguilara, Tata Young, Britney Spears, and of course, The Black Eyed Peas. So how about I just play my two favorites?"

"Okay then."

She put on a song called 'Candyman' by Christina Aguilara. Unfortunatly, her Ipods' battery drained.

"Ah, motherfucker! How about I SING instead?"

I shrugged. "Okay." I had never heard her sing before, it might be nice.

She cleared her thoat.

"_I met him out for dinner on a Friday night, he really had me working up an appetite. He had tatoos up and down his arm, there's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm! He's a one stop shop, makes the pennies drop..._

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated CANDYMAN! He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated CANDYMAN!_

_He took me to the Spider club in Hollywood and my, we drank champagne and we danced all night! We shook the paparrazzi for a big surprise... tonights' gossip will be TOMORROW'S HEADLINE!_

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop!_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated CANDYMAN! He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated CANDYMAN!_

_Ba doo day da boop bap do do ba dee dom bow, bop bow!_

_He's one stop shop, makes my cherry pop!_

_He's a sweet talkin' sugar coated CANYMAN! Sweet talkin' sugar coated CANDYMAN! _

_Well by now I'm gettin all bothered and hot! When he kisses my mouth it reall hits the spot! Lips like SUGAR CAAAANE! Good things come to boys who WAIT! _

_(sweet, sugar, candyman)_

She kept singing, while I sat there, mouth hanging open like a moron. She... sounded... like... an angel.

"So, what'd you think?"

I just got up and clapped.

"You are... TALENTED!"

"Thanks, it's what I'm paid for."

"You're a singer? As a career?"

"Yep." She said with a 'pop' on the P.

"I can see why."

She... oh my, she blushed. It was so endearingly cute. "Well aren't you sweet. Have you ever thought about becoming a professional artist?" She asked out of the blue.

"No actually. It was always more of a hobbie."

"You should think about it."

I shrugged.

"Maybe."

She smiled. "Anyway, I better get going. You better get ready. We're going to see your girlfriend tomorrow."

I swallowed.

"Oh Steve, don't be nervous. She'll be excatic to see you again."

"Are... are you sure? I mean..."

She put my lips between her fingers.

"Eh eh eh. None of that doubting yourself crap. I ain't hearing it. Look, if it'll make you feel better, I'll come over here early tomorrow. Help you feel better, okay?"

I thought. That actually sounded comforting.

"Yeah."

"Good. See you tomorrow then, Steve. Bye."

Again, she threw her arms around me. And, as usual, I was careful not to squeeze back too much. When she left, I felt better about tomorrow. I didn't know what it was, but having Melody around was really helping me. Melody was so kind at heart, yet totally independent. No wonder everyone liked her.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I KNOW IT'S NOT GOOD TO BEG, BUT... PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! THAT'S HOW I KNOW IF I'M DOING WELL OR IF I NEED TO IMPROVE! (ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS! THAT'S A GESTURE OF SUPPORT TOO!)


	12. Doubts

Saturday

Steve POV:

Melody came over, as promised, early. She showed up at about 10:00 am, wearing a knee length blue dress with no sleeves. I had been freaking out, not knowing how this evening was going to go.

"Melody, I'm nervous."

"Don't be, Steve. She's just excited to see you."

"No... I- I don't know what to say to her! 'Hi, sorry I've missed 70 years of your life, how have you been since I dissapeared?'" She sighed.

"Look. Just take it one step at a time. Don't overthink what you want to say, it'll just come out jumbled. I'll be right there beside you. I promise, Steve." She assured.

"I don't know..."

I tried finishing, but Melody clamped my lips between her fingers.

"Shush. Get yourself dressed up and stop working yourself up. Don't make me get Banner." She idly threatened.

"Okay..."

"Good."

And with that, she let me get dressed. For the remainder of the day we relaxed, and she tried her best to keep me calm. Of course... it didn't really do anything for me. My heart felt like a jackhammer.

I was afraid.

XXXXXXXXX

That Evening:

We sat in her car, right outside the adress. It was a lovely little house, light blue, with a black car in the driveway. Flowers lined the walkway up, all different colors. And there I sat, frozen in fear.

"Steve, it's okay."  
"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Come on, she said not to be late. I wouldn't piss her off on that one, if I were you. Lateness won't really settle with.. well... with her."

"But.."

"No buts. She's been waiting 70 years to see you. Don't keep the poor woman waiting."

Melody gave me an endearing smile. I gulped, and stood as tall and straight as I could. Melody pushed me (literally) down the path, keeping me from backing down on this meeting. I was lucky to have a friend like her. She really wanted what was best for me.

Finally we reached the door. I tucked my button up into my chaki's, and fixed my hair a little. Then I.. well I held my hand still at the doorbell.

"Ring it." Melody whispered.

I shook my head.

"No, no this was a mistake. I shouldn't have come." Doubt had finally won over my senses.

Melody grabbed me around the wrist and knocked on the door herself.

"MELODY...!" I pleaded for her too late.

"This is for your own good, Steven Rogers. I don't care for this doubt you have, and I am not putting up with it. Now be a man and see your Peggy."

I was about to prostest, when low and behold...

"Hello?" That familiar voice sent a shiver down my spine.

"P-Peggy?"  
"Steve? Is it... really you? I was worried you wouldn't come..." Melody shot me a 'what did I tell you' look.

"Who's your friend?" She asked.

"I'm Melody, the girl who got Steve's ass up here. Nice to meet you, ma'am." Melody reached to shake the hand of Peggy.

Her hair was longer, down to her shoulders. Though it retained its waves, it had been lightened into a pure white. Her brown eyes looked muddled, her face aged and slightly sad. But that face... it was her.

She smiled at Melody.

"Ha ha. I like you, little miss. No wonder Steve took such a shine to you."

Melody smiled back.

"And I have a feeling I'm going to like you too."

Peggy stood aside a bit.

"Will you both please come in?"

Melody grabbed my hand, and made sure I didn't run out on this.

AUTHORS' NOTE: A LITTLE SHORTER AND LESS INTERESTING THAN NORMAL, I KNOW. BUT DON'T WORRY, NEXT CHAPTER WILL GET MUCH BETTER!


	13. Catching Up

Melody POV:

Steve sat nervously in the living room, while I simply let my eyes wander. All around were pictures of family, her wedding... her babies... her grandchildren... and... oh my. On the mantle, nestled in the frame of an old military photo... was Steve. He looked so skinny. So small. So... weak. Peggy had gotten us both coffee, and snuggled into a plushy arm chair across from us.

"It seems we have much to discuss." She started.

"Yes, we do." Steve replied.

"Well... how has the modern world been treating you, Steven?"

"It's been difficult, I won't lie." Peggy smiled sadly.

"As I can imagine. You know, I wish you would have contacted sooner. I've... missed you."

Steve gulped.

"Well... I was a bit afraid. I thought you wouldn't want to see me after so long... I mean you've obviously started your own life. And I figured you could do without seeing my face in you age..."

She snorted.

"You thought an old woman like me would faint at the mere sight of an old boyfriend. Please, do give me some credit, Steven. I was in the military, for god's sake! You didn't get in there, especially as a woman, if you were a dainty damsel."

Steve sighed. "Yeah... I guess I should have thought about that. But I still didn't want to burdon you..."

"So what made you call then?" She interrupted.

Steve gestured to me.

"Her?"

"Yes."

She turned to me. "Thank you, miss. I'm glad somebody is taking care of him in my place. Lord knows I haven't the energy." I smiled.

"My pleasure ma'am."

Steve then asked: "So Peggy, what happened after I... the mission?"

Peggy sat back even more.

"Oh it's a long story. So I'll give you the basics. After the mission, I left the army. I just couldn't bare the thought of being reminded of you everywhere I looked. So I moved on to start fresh. I moved to Manhatten and married a nice young man named Christopher. He and I lived happily, having four children (two boys and two girls) who grew up to live very good lives. One of them even became a scientist. Now I have three grandchildren. Lola, Joseph, and Violet."

Steve nodded. "I'm happy for you. Where is your husband now?"

She grew quiet, face placid and sunken in.

"Oh." Steve breathed.

"When?"

"A couple years ago. Cancer. He was a smoker."

"I- I'm so sorry."

She smiled weakly.

"It's alright, he's with the angels now."

We both gave her a nod of understanding.

"Well enough the sadness, how have you been? I saw the footage of the alien attack but... I didn't believe that it was you. I thought it was some sort of imposter or a new soldier... but I couldn't imagine that you were really alive."

He put a hand over hers. It was sweet, an comforting gesture. I felt touched.

"I'm here. And I've been doing fine, thanks to Melody over here. She's been helping me a lot with the new world."

Peggy gave me a kind smile. She seemed so sweet, but tough. No wonder Steve loved her so.

"I owe you much thanks, Melody. I would have been worried if Steve had to fare all of this on his own. I'm so glad he found you."

I smiled back.

"I'm glad too. He's a great man."

Peggy continued with: "And I must say, you two make a handsome couple. I'm so happy Steve bounced back and found a nice girlfriend like you."

Steve and I looked to one another in shock. Could even SHE think that? Is that really what we looked like?  
"Oh don't be coy on my account. As I said, I'd been married for decades. I'm happy for you, both of you."

"Um... we- we're not together... like that." I explained delicately.

She rolled her eyes.

"Please. I could see it from space. Anybody could."

Steve and I dropped our jaws.

"Oh. You really aren't together? You could have fooled me. One day you'll end up as a couple, I can just tell."

I shrugged. Peggy looked at the clock on the wall.

"Oh my, it's nearly 10:00. You two should probably go, it's about I take my pills and head off to bed."

We smiled and agreed.

"Come back any time, either of you. I'm almost always here. I could use a little company now... all the family out of the house and all..." There was a tinge of loss in her voice. I felt kind of bad for her.

But still, I decided that I would definitely come back, Steve too. She was a sweet, yet sassy woman. I had a feeling we could be friends, which would be a great thing for everyone really.

Steve and I said our goodbyes, Steve even giving her a hug before we ran for the car.

"See, that wasn't so bad, was it? What did I tell you?"

He smiled.

"Thank you, Melody. You're a... you're a good friend. And about what Peggy said..."

I held up a finger.

"Shh. It's fine. Nobody can concieve two people of the opposite sex being friends. It's understandable."

He nodded.

"Good."

Though I was having a few... confused thoughts. I decided not to tell Steve about that. Not right now, he had enough on his plate.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: SOOOO... HOW IS IT? ANYTHING I NEED TO IMPROVE ON? OR IS IT FINE? I LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK! :)


	14. Embarrassments

Two Weeks Later: (ALSO WARNING: SEXUAL THEMES... LET ME KNOW IF IT SHOULD BE 'M')

I have been working on all the new songs for my album, and I already had four. I needed five more to put on. The ones I had were:

. Can't Handle Me

. Proud

. Beaten Down (and Smashed)

. Girls (Times Change)

If you can't tell, I usually write about the situations... or people... around me. The first was about me, the second was about Tony, the third was Loki, and the fourth was about Peggy.

I really wanted to write one for each of my friends here, but I was having some difficulty with Natasha, Clint, Bruce, and of course... Steve. Not because I didn't know him, I just wasn't sure what to write. Something sad, about leaving everyone behind? Something about a love lost and found, or a friendship in a new world? Or something upbeat about a hero? I sighed. God, he was a complex fellow. And I was always with him, him and the team.

Most of the time I've been spending (when I'm not working) was with them. I was usually at the tower, getting to know everyone and having an awesome time. Today, Steve wasn't around... some sort of mission that only he was needed for. At first I was a bit worried, but I knew he could handle himself. So I hung out with Natasha instead.

"Hey Natasha, s'up?" I asked as I walked into the lounge.

"Nothing. Just reading. You?"

"I'm not doing anything either. So, anything fun to do?" I asked.

"Well... we could always see what Bruce and Tony are up to."

I shrugged.  
"Alright, cool. Maybe they'll be able to make us some fun little gadgets."

So Natasha and I began our descent down the lab stairs, babbling together about nothing in particular. When we heard:

"Ohhhh."

Our heads snapped in that direction.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Are.. do you think they got hurt or something?"

"Na, na. I think the AI guy... Jarvis, would have said something."

"Then what do you-"

"OOoohhh Tony... T-Tony..." Bruce, definitely.

"Bruce... oh god... Bruce..."

Natasha and I sprinted down the rest of the way, and swung open the door to find...

"Oh my god." Natasha whispered.

We found clothes strewn about the tile, labcoats casually tossed onto random furniture, and in the center of it all... Tony was rocking on top of face-down Bruce, both as naked as could be. There was a lot of lab equipment on the floor, obviously thrown off in order to make room on the table.

"Tony... oh... that's... oooooohhhh..."

Then they froze as each took notice of us.

"Melody... N-Natasha?" Tony looked horrified, Bruce mortified.

For about two minutes, we all were still, in an awkward silence. Until the only thing I could think to say was:

"I KNEW IT!"

Everyone seemed out of the trance, and I began laughing.

"I was right.. I was right! You owe me TWENTY BUCKS, NATASHA! HA HA!"

Tony pulled out of Bruce and immediatly covered himself with a labcoat.

"Oh god... this is humiliating." He groaned.

"Don't be a baby, Stark. Everybody knew this was going to happen sooner or later. I am personally very happy for the both of you."

Both men seemed shocked.

"Then why did you laugh?"

"Because I remembered the bet I made with Natasha about exactly this happening. And it was funny. I'm glad you two are finally a couple! Another week and I might have forced your lips together myself."

Now they were more relaxed.

"Well.. thanks for being understanding, Melody."

Then we looked to Natasha. She simply handed me the $20.

"Eeeassyy money."

"Well... since nobody is upset, how about my boyfriend and I get dressed and I can show you something embarrassing about Stevie boy?"

I smiled.

"Sounds good to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Half an hour later:

"I... just... can't." I struggled for words.

"I know." Tony replied.

My lips were quivering, I was trying so hard not to laugh until...

"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA! OH MY GOD!"

I fell out of my chair, screeching like a deranged banshee. Tony was right along side me, his eyes nearly overflowing with tears of laughter.

"He looks like such a TOOL!" Tony exclaimed.

"OH my... I CAN'T BREATHE!"

What were we laughing at? Well, Tony had some recovered footage of Steve's old USO tours. His father had kept them locked in a cubbord back at Stark's California mansion.

Oh Steve, he was my best friend, but this was beyond hilarious. Poor guy, he looked so... so... hilarious. How could I not laugh? Then Jarvis interrupted us:

"Sir, Captain Rogers has re-entered the tower and is on his way up now."

"Okay. Thanks Jarv."

We wiped the tears off and went to see him come in through the elevator.

XXXXXXXX  
Steve POV:  
Melody and Tony looked red in both of their faces, and I wasn't sure why. I hoped to god it had nothing to do with me. Melody came to give me her customary hug, to which I kindly returned by sqeezing her back.

"Hey Steve. How was the mission?"  
"Uh... it was fine. Fury had me taking care of some bully out in Germany. Trying to start another war. Wasn't too hard to take down."

Melody smiled, that beautiful smile that was beginning to feel like home to me.

"Glad you're okay, Captain."

"Glad you're glad." I replied.

"Anyway, I have to get going. I still have some work to do back at the apartment."

I nodded.

"See you later then, Melody."

She smiled and headed for the elevator. She shot back her goodbye by saying:

"See you later... Star spangled man with a plan."

And with that, she was on her way down. Stark... he showed her the.. how did he even? Oh god, she saw the footage. I turned my gaze over to Stark. Let me say, if looks could kill, that man would be dead. Not only dead, but thrown off of the tower into oncoming traffic and eaten by the Chitari.

"I HATE you." I hissed.

Stark just gave me that smug little smirk. Natasha came up, probably having heard the whole conversation.

"Don't be too embarrassed. She caught him and Bruce getting in on down in the lab earlier."

The smirk faded. And was quietly leaking onto my face instead.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE MELODY DIDN'T SEEM TOO MEAN OR ANYTHING. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! :)


	15. Texting

Three Weeks Later: Melody POV:

Sitting alone at the apartment, my mind was beginning to drift. These weeks have been the most memorable, the beginning a whole new chapter of my life. Growing up was its own set of trials and tribulations, full of both the love of my family and the prejudice of others. There had been much fighting, many dark memories. That was probably the reason that I was... am... tough skinned. I was usually hostile, only because I had been hurt by a lot of people.

But when I met Steve... something changed. Nobody... NOBODY had been so kind, so good hearted. I had thought such people never existed. Only those stupid fairytales adults tell us as children. (Well my parents never told those to me anyway, I heard them from all the other girls).

No wonder I had grown so attached to him in such a short period of time. Why I attached to all of the Avengers. Maybe I was finally happy, finally allowed to let my guard down a bit and be sweet. Almost nobody had seen the sides of me that they have seen. Only my family... and not even many of them.

Honestly, I had never been a big hugger. Affection wasn't really my thing. But something about Steve made me want to wrap my arms around him every time I saw him. I had never felt that before. I wasn't sure what to make of it, to be honest. Then again, I never really had a real friendship either. Most of the people in my town made fun of me for... well... let's just say more than one reason. It was all very cruel, but it was something I got over.

Now here I was, all of my hard work, my friends, all coming together in this little bubble that was my life. I sighed happily, snuggling into my lazy chair. God I loved this awesome little place.

I wondered 'what is Steve up to?' Maybe that sounds strange, but he was on my mind a lot, actually. Like, always. I sincerely hoped that I wasn't a creep for that.

Suddenly I was broken away from my thoughts by my cell buzzing. I looked:

**One new Text from STEVE:**

_Hello Melody! I have finally gotten the hang of this 'texting'. How are you? _

"Speak of the devil." I said to absolutely nobody in the room.

I replied:

**Oh hey Steve! I'm happy you learned. I'm very well. What's up with you?**

A minute later:

_Well I wanted to show off my new technology skills to you! I can also make emoticons:_

_:)_

_:(_

_:D_

_XD_

_:b_

_;D_

_See? _

I smiled. He was adorable.

**I see. Very good, Steve. Any other skills you wanna show me?**

He wrote:

_Yes, as a matter of fact: lol OMG TTyL and BrB! :D See! I'm learning abreviations! _

I texted back:

**Wow, you're really catching on! I'm happy for you! :D**

After a longer pause, he wrote back:

_Stark just showed me these:_

_LMAO_

_GTFO_

_F U _

_And ILU_

_What do those mean? I don't trust what Stark tells me anymore. :(_

I laughed.

**They mean: Laughing My Ass off**

**Get The Fuck Out**

**Fuck You **

**and I love you :)**

**Hope that helps.**

Another Pause:

_Thank you. That saves me a LOT of future misunderstandings. He he. :) _

**Do I even want to KNOW what Tony told you those things meant?**

Reply:

_No... no you don't. Also, there is another reason that I am texting you._

**OH?**

_I was wondering... Stark is having a 'karaoke Party' for everyone... do you want to come? I mean with your beautiful voice and all... :)_

I smiled.

**Of course Steve. I'd be happy to come. Will you be singing? I'd like to see that. ;)**

_I don't know... maybe. Only if you think I should._

**I do. I want to hear you sing. :) Any way, when is this little party?**

_Tonight at around 7:00 P.M._

**I'll be there. Looking forward to seeing you, Steve. Toodles! :D **

_Bye Melody. You too. :)_

I felt a little flutter in my stomach. Steve singing... ahhh. Somehow that just made my day a whole lot better.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THIS. :)


	16. Karaoke Night

Melody POV:

I began to get myself ready for the little get together Tony planned. After taking a shower, I searched through my clothes. I wasn't entirely sure what one wears for a karaoke party, so I decided on something that could pass for almost any occasion.

The heeled boots I had looked good with anything, so I picked those out. I found my flaring white skirt, which was to say... a little too sexy (seeing as it was a mini skirt). But that was alright. Next I put on my sparkling red holter top. It showed a little more cleavage than I liked, but again, I didn't see the harm. I was only going to be hanging out with friends, after all. On second thought... I looked in the mirror. Yeah, I was going to put on some leggings.

I knew I had three pairs. There were the black ones, the navy blue ones, and the silver ones. Unfortunatly, the silver and black were in the dirty laundry, so I went with the navy blue ones.

Then I tied my mountain of hair in a bow, a little gold one with silver stars in it. I looked pretty cute, actually. I threw on some pink lipstick and blue eyeshadow, then headed off to the tower.

XXXXXXXX  
The instant I came through the elevator, I ran to Steve. That urge to embrace him was easy to give in to. Why I felt this way, I still wasn't sure. I think should talk to Peggy about this. She did say either of us could come over.

"Hey Cap! How's it going?" I greeted, arms still around his shoulders.

I was a bit shorter than him, so I had to get on my tip toes to do so. Behind me, Tony was laughing.

"What's so funny, Stark?" Steve asked defensively.

"What's... look at her! She looks like a sexy little American Flag!"

"Easy, Stark. You might want to watch what you say."

"What?! I'm just pointing out that Melody looks like she dressed in all your colors for you."

Then it clicked. Holy shit, I did. I let go of him and looked down at myself.  
"I assure you that was purely unintentional."

Stark snorted.  
"Yeah right, Melody. Keep lying to yourself."

Changing the subject.

"So... why the party? Something special?"

"Yes, actually." Natasha came out, in a sleek black dress. "Thor's returning to Earth tonight, and we wanted to throw a party for him."

"Why karaoke, then?"

Tony smiled.  
"He wanted to hear some Midgardian music."

I nodded. That seemed plausible enough.

"Alright, let's get this party started." I said, making my way to the little stage Tony had set up.

Soon everyone gathered around, settling into the seats of the couch. Everyone was in their normal clothes, looking rather nice. I settled between Steve and Coulson, who was looking pretty damn good for somebody who was stabbed with a scepter.

All of a sudden... BOOOOOMMMMMMMM!  
The god showed up outside.

"FRIENDS!" He boomed.

I smiled. He was as lovable as Steve was. Thor came in, greeting everyone with warm smiles and bone crunching hugs.

"Hey Thor! How's it going, buddy?" I called.

"Lady Melody. How wonderful it is to see you again! I am well, thank you." He looked over. "Son of Coul! You look well! I am so very happy to see you have recovered from what my b- what Loki has done."

There was a hint of pure pain in his eyes. I felt bad for him, I couldn't imagine what he was going through. He couldn't even call Loki his brother anymore. I think he was about to start tearing up, god for:

"Ah it's fine, Thor. No harm no foul. Come on, sit down. Now that you're here, we can start." Thor smiled.

God bless you Phil.

Everyone was anxious to start, especially Tony, since he was always eager to show off. As expected, he was the first to choose a song. Everyone got one turn on the mic, and could pick from a list of over 10,000 songs. Holy fuck, I was in paradice.

"This goes out to the most awesome, handsome, funny guy in the world... ME!" We all groaned. "Kidding, kidding. Bruce... for you."

He proceded to sing 'Bad Romance' by Lady Gaga. And I'll be damned if he didn't look totally right singing it.

Next was Coulson with 'She's a Rebel' By Green Day... for Natasha.

Natasha with 'Ain't no Other Man' by Christina Aguilera. For Coulson.

Clint sang 'Secret Agent Man', also for Coulson.

Bruce, ever so shy, was reluctant. But we coaxed him into singing 'Ego' by Beyonce and Kanye West.

Pepper was next to go. She gave us 'That Don't Impress me Much' My Shania Twain. That was for all the boys, she said.

Thor was ever so eager to sing for everyone, and being the man of the hour, he was granted his wish.

He... I shit you not... seriously... sang 'Circle The Drain' by Katy Perry. And in that voice, damn. For Loki, I think. He never said.

Next it was Steve's turn. He was even more reluctant, almost scared. Seeing as he'd been in front of a crowd before, I wasn't letting him pass it off as stage fright. So finally, he gave in.

"On ONE condition." He said.

"What?"

"You go first."

I sighed. "Fine. I will."

"_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too Sexy. Just Like all my thoughts, they always get a bit Naughty. When I'm out, with my girls, I always play a bit Bitchy. Can't change the way I am... SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY me! _

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like... I'm the kind that boys fantasize, I'm the kind that your mama and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like. I may seem unapproachable, but that's only to the boys who don't have the right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll._

_People think it's intimidating, when a girl is cool, with her Sexuality. I'm a 180 to the sterotype girls like staying home and being innocent._

_I pick all my skirts, to be a little too Sexy. Just like all my thoughts, they always get a bit Naughty. When I'm out, with my girls, I always play a bit Bitchy. Can't change the way I am... SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY me!_

_..._

By the time the song was finished, there was a variety of different reactions.

Tony: *Fainted*

Natasha: *Cheering*

Clint: *Bowing*

Thor: *Speechless*

Bruce: *"I wish I had taped that.*

Coulson: *Grinning open mouthed and clapping*

Pepper: *"You... have got to do that more often."*

And Steve: *Smiling triumphantly with a gleam in his eyes*

Steve's reaction made me blush a little. Everyone began crowding me and complimenting me. It was absolutely insane. And in the background... Steve was sneaking away from us all. He did NOT want to sing. It worried me a little. Yeah, I was definitely going to Peggy.

AUTHORS' NOTE: IF ANYONE WANTS TO KNOW, THE SONG IS 'SEXY NAUGHTY BITCHY' BY TATA YOUNG.

ALSO, HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. :)


	17. Insight

Melody POV: A week later

I stood outside the door, ready to ask Peggy about Steve. Steve didn't know that I was here, this was secret. I- I needed to know why he's so shy, I need to know about why I want to be around him all the time, and by god if Peggy couldn't shed some light on this... then I was fucked.

_Knock knock._

Footsteps approached, and Peggy unlocked the door.

"Melody." She breathed.

"Peggy."

"I assume you want to know about Steve."

"How did-"

She smiled. "I had a feeling you'd come. Please, make yourself at home, dear. We have much to discuss."

I did so without a second thought. Finding the chair I sat in before, I waited for Peggy to settle into her easy chair. She looked relatively placid, but with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, I knew you'd come here eventually. Who better to tell you about your 'friend' Steve than the one woman he loved. I was prepared for this. So darling, what do you wish to know first?"

I was quiet for a minute. This was certainly not what I was expecting.

"Well... why is he so shy? He's got no reason to be."

"That's where you're wrong, dear. He was quite small before he had his little... procedure. Poor boy had been beat up so many times it was criminal. Not to mention that no woman wanted him."

No woman want STEVE? What the fuck?

"I find that hard to believe."

"It's true. Most women never could see past that little body, never seeing the big heart... the spirit in him." I gave her a little smile.

"You did."

She returned the gesture.

"Well, I actually got the chance to see it. All he ever wanted was to fight for what was right. He never had a selfish thought in him." She paused. "Did you know he jumped on a grenade back in boot camp?"

"He what?"

She nodded.

"It was a dummy grenade, granted. But he didn't know that. He jumped on it, thinking he'd be saving the lives of his fellow men."

That... I was speechless.

"Yes, but still, even after his operation, he was treated as a joke. They put him on the USO tour... he considered himself a circus monkey. God he hated performing."

Well, that explained Karaoke night.

"What changed?" She smiled even wider.

"His best friend, along with hoards of other men, were captured by a Nazi division called "hydra.' He went in to save them, breaking free of his act and finally doing what he knew was right."

"What more?"

"He... went on many missions after that... then one unfortunate event... killed his best friend, James Barnes. Steve blamed himself. Still does, probably. Oh, it wasn't his fault. James.. 'Bucky' was trying to protect him..."

My god.

"Yes. And of course then when he crashed into the ice, he was sacrificing himself in order to prevent a lot of deaths. Now he's here...and he found you."

"He did. Which brings me to my second point. You know Steve better than anyone. Do you know why I feel... I don't know..."

"Drawn to him? Like a gravitational pull?" She offered.

"Good, you know then."

She chuckled.

"He does have that effect on people. I could understand, with you being affected, why you didn't believe that no woman could want him. When he got his operation, women were of course attracted to his body. All of them."

She scowled a bit. Ah, I sense competition was at hand.

"But what you and I feel... that's different. It comes from a different place, not simply physical attraction. I wasn't sure what to make of it myself back then, and I assume what you feel now is the same." I nodded.

"Good. Then allow me to clarify. Try to believe me, alright. Because I sense denial in your eyes."

I took a deep breath.

"Whatever it is, I'll listen."

"Alright. You... just as I did... are falling in love."

"W-what? That's crazy, we've only known one another for a couple months."

"Doesn't matter. Tell me, how often do you see him?"

"Almost every day... except the days when I'm working."

"And do those days... in essense... suck?"

"Kinda. Only because there's nobody around. I hate being alone."

"You hate being away from him. Sure, you have your own life, but be honest... how often do you catch yourself wondering 'what's Steve doing?'"

Oh fuck, Peggy's a psychic!

"From the look on your face, pretty often. Yep. You've got the same illness I did. You are, if you already haven't, falling head over heels."

I shook my head.

"Deny it all you want. But that's the truth. You're falling in love with him."

That... that couldn't be true. No. He was my friend...

"You better get going. I think I've given you enough to think about."

And indeed she had. I thanked her, and walked out to my car. In love with Steve? That couldn't be... right?


	18. Something Wrong?

Steve POV:

Melody had not been around for a few days. She hadn't called, or even texted! At first my thoughts were just that she was working, or taking time to herself. People do that, we didn't need to be attached at the hip! But after five days and hearing nothing, I became a little worried.

"Stark, do think Melody's okay? She hasn't contacted me for a few days now." He rolled his eyes.

"I don't know what's up with her, Steve. Maybe she realized how much she hangs with you and wanted to back off a bit. OR, much more likely, she's dead."

"That's a bit... extreme."

"Not really. I don't think that girl could stand being apart from you for more than 48 hours, tops." Tony proclaimed.

"You're exagerating." I accused.

"Nope. She LOVES it here. Melody LOVES having us as her friends. And of course, she freakin' **_adores_** your spangled ass."

"If that's so, then why hasn't she called?" I challenged.

"Hell if I know. But do you want to know how to find out?"

"Yes."

"Okay, now listen close, because this is very, very important. There is one way, and one way only, to find out what's up with your BFF..." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Okay..."

I leaned in.

"**_CALL HER YOURSELF, YOU_****_ IDIOT_!"** Stark shouted.

Ugh, he got spit on my face. Plus his breath smelled like scotch. But he did make a valid point.  
"What she doesn't answer?"

"Grow a pair of balls, and go over to her apartment. And if she's not home, wait for her!"

"What if she thinks I'm being a bit... stalkerish?" He swatted me upside the head.

"Ow? What are you doing?"

"Slapping the sense into you Cap. Be a man! Maybe she's having problems of her own and is too upset to speak to anyone. You don't know! But if really are her friend, go over there and talk to her."

Huh, for the first time, he's actually saying something genuine. So that's how he proves he has a heart.

"Or maybe just go over there and give her some lovin'. I'm sure she's thought about getting into that spandex of yours."

Aaaaannnd there's the Tony I know.

"I'll be back in a bit."

"See ya Cap!"

Hopping on my motorcycle, I went off to see Melody at her apartment.

AUTHORS' NOTE: UH OH! WHAT COULD BE WRONG WITH MELODY? ;)

SORRY THIS WAS SHORT, NEXT WILL BE LONGER. THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! MEANS EVERYTHING TO ME! :D


	19. Parental Guidance

Melody POV:

"Mom, I don't know what to do." I said.

I've been avoiding Steve for the past five days, trying to figure out my feelings.

"Hey, hey, calm down. Now just explain to me, whay exactly is going on?"

I sighed. "I- I've... guy problems."

"Oooohhhh boy. Tell me what happened. Did he hurt you?"

"No, no. It's just... I'm really confused. He's so wonderful, he's my best friend and I think he's gotten... gotten under my skin. I just want to be around him all the time and I'm so nervous and scared and..."

"Whoa whoa whoa! Melody, slow down. You like this guy?"

"No."

"No?"

"Mom I'm scared... I think I... I think I..."

"Oh shit." She didn't even need to hear the rest. "You're in love."

"I think so."

"You THINK so?"

"Okay, fine, I love him. But I've only known him fot a couple months."

"He must be pretty special, then."

"He is. And I'm worried... I don't think I deserve him."

There was a long pause.

"Mom, are you there?"

"WHAT?! DON'T DESERVE HIM?!"

"Yeah..."

"Are you NUTS?! Baby, you are the most wonderful woman a guy could ask for. I don't know where this low sense of self worth came from, but I swear that it is completely UNWARRENTED. Melody listen, you are a talented, funny, outgoing, beautiful lady who has a mind of her own. Who told you otherwise?"

"Dijon, Allen, Joey..."

"All assholes. Your old boyfriends were pieces of shit."

"But... what if it was me?"

"They DUMPED YOU after you refused to have sex with them. That's their fault."

"But mom... this guy... he's too good for me."  
"Don't want to hear those words EVER again. Why do you even think that?" She asked.

"You know me, mom. I'm a bitch and I have a lot of baggage. He doesn't need that."

"A bitch?No. Baggage, yes. But that's alright, sweetie. We all have shit in our past. He probably does too. And if he's as special as you're making him out to be, he'll understand that."

"How do I even know this is love?"

She sighed.

"Listen, you wanna know how I know?"

"Yes."

"Because you're worried that you're not good enough for him. That's how I know. The fact that you've grown this fond of him... whoever he is... so quickly that you worry like that... that's love. Worry. Wanting to better yourself for the other person."

"That's surprisingly insightful, mom."

"Yeah. Now have you tried to talk to him?"

I gulped.

"Melody..."

"No. I uh.. I've been avoiding him for the last five days."

She paused again.

"Uh...mom?"

"I just talked to your stepmom. She's busy right now with the bar, but she wanted me to give you a message: Grow some lady balls and talk to the man."

I laughed.

"Lady Balls?"

"Ovaries. Grow some ovaries and tell him how you feel."

"But what if..."

"No buts. Next time you see him. Tell him you love him. Kiss him silly and repeat those words."

"Uh... I'm not doing that..."

I heard the sound of the buzzer, indicating I had a visitor.

"Hold on a sec, mom. Somebody's waiting for me."

Walking over, I pressed the button and waited for whoever it was to speak. "Hello?" I greeted.

"Melody, it's Steve. Are you okay?"

"Uh... can you hold on a second. I'm on the phone."

"Of course, Melody."

Internally I began freaking out.

"Mom, it's him. He's waiting outside to talk to me."

"Ah, perfect timing. Now do what I said. Tell him you love him."

"Mooommm..."

"I think I hear your uncle calling me. Gotta go! Bye bye! Remember what I said. Love you!" And with that, she hung up.

Sighing, I pressed the button again. "You wanna come up, Steve?"

"Yeah. Will you tell me what's been going on."

"I... yes."

"Good. Be there in a few."

XXXXXXXXX

I paced the hardwood floor, waiting anxiously. Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in, it's unlocked Steve!"

The door creaked open, revealing Steve in his plaid shirt, tan leather jacket, and blue jeans.

"Can we talk?" I asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"Come on then, sit down."

Oh boy. This was going to be tough.


	20. Confession

Steve POV:

Melody's apartment was very...lovely. The floors were hardwood, the walls were creme, and the curtians were a strange purple-pink. The front hallway was filled with pictures of her family. One was of her and a blonde woman in her mid-forties and a black woman with her hair in a ponytail. Those must be her parents. There was another with her as a teenager, two other girls with her. One was a ginger girl in a green tank top, the other a blonde with a leather jacket.

"Those are my cousins. My stepmom's side. My biological mom lost contact with most of her family after she came out." She explained, noticing that I was looking.

On the other side was her sitting with a tall blonde man in a bar.

"That's my uncle. My stepmom's brother."

Then her, the blonde girl, and a black man in a mesh top and a bandana.

"That's the only family member my mom talked to anymore. He's my older cousin, he's gay."

I nodded. Her living room consisted of a large tv, a white leather couch, and a pea green easy chair. It was separated from her kitchen by a long white countertop. There was a hallway near the kichen that I assumed led to her bedroom, and probably a bathroom. I took little notice. Those were things I didn't need to know the directions to. Well maybe the bathroom... but not her bedroom.

What I WAS noticing was that Melody looked incredibly nervous. Like there was something she needed to say, but was afraid to say it.

"Melody, are you okay?"

She nodded.

"Fine... uh... do want something to drink? A snack maybe? I can get you anything you want..."

"No, no. Don't trouble yourself. I just want to sit down, and hear what you have to say."

She nodded. Quietly we went to sit, I on the couch, her in the recliner. She shakily pulled the hair out of her face.

"Now... I know you must be wondering why I haven't been around."

"Obviously. I'm worried. Did I do something? Say something?" She shook her head.

"No." She stopped.

For a minute I waited. She looked really nervous, scared even. I wanted that look to dissapear. That wasn't the look I knew on Melody. Charming and smart witted and beautiful... STOP it Steve.

As if somebody like her could ever feel anything for a broken loser like yourself. What could you possibly offer her? You barely know anything about this world. You're broken. You're nobody special. Sure you have the syrum, but what else? Before, you were a wimpy little loser who everyone beat on, up and down Brooklyn. And no girl wanted somebody they could step on.

Now, maybe you look different. But does that change what a timid little dork you are on the inside? No, I thought not. She on the other hand... SHE is something, buddy. And deserves far better.

She's beautiful of course, and so likable that everyone who meets her becomes her best friend. You were lucky enough to be one of those people. She's got the voice of an angel. She's outspoken, polite when she wants to be, and completely non-judgemental. She could have whoever she wanted.

And buddy, you know that isn't you.

"What is it?" I finally asked.

"Well Steve... it's... it's kind of... it's sort of a difficult thing to say."

Oh god. She was moving? She didn't want to be my friend anymore? She was lying, I did do something wrong! Oh I knew this was too good to be true.

"Steve, I know we've only known one another for a couple months. But somehow, in them, we've managed to create a wonderful friendship that honestly.. has made my life amazing. You're an amazing person, and I think that's why what I'm about to say is so... difficult."

She was going to drop a bomb.

"I mean that in a good way, I guess. I'm afraid to say what I'm about to say."

Yep, you're doomed.

"Steve..." Brace yourself.

"I think I... I think I'm in love with you."

I kne-

WAIT, WHAT?!


	21. Shock and Feelings

Steve POV:

Did she just say what I think she said?

"Wha- what did you just say?" I was in too much shock.

Nobody had ever said that to me before. Not even Peggy. She... she just said the words I'd waited my whole life to hear. Honestly, it took me about three minutes to fully process the information. She loved me. She was in love with me.

She. Was. In. Love. With. Me.

Loved. I WAS LOVED! I must be rambling, but seriously! The words weren't real to me. I didn't know how to repsond. As I sat there in utter shock, my mouth hanging open like an idiot... she repeated them. The magic words.

"I love you, Steve."

I blinked. The statement settled in, and I finally got a slight grip on it. It was then I realized that I had not spoken for several minutes. Her expression was twisting into something like worry, or hurt... and finally, insecure panic.

"Uh... I understand it that's a bit much. If it's too quick I understand and if you want, we can take it really slow. You don't have to fake your feelings if that's what you're wondering. I don't want to pressure you into anything or make you feel uncomfortable but I felt I had to be honest or else I'd never work up the courage to say them and they are the truth by the way... am I talking too much because if I am I'm sorry and you can totally take some time to think this over. I really want to be your friend at least but I also want to be more than friends and if that's too much I-"

In a split second descision... I stood up, walked over to her, grabbed her and planted my lips to hers.

Melody had never been so nervous before. Never so... talkative. She must be just as unsure about this as I was. In fact, for a moment, I felt I had done the wrong thing. Maybe that was too much, invading her space like that.

But in an instant, she weaved her fingers through my hair. Melody pulled me closer, wrapping her arms around my neck. Yep, this was the right move. I had effectively subdued her worries and... well... expressed my feelings. Because let's be honest...

I loved her too. It was something I had kept down, worried that my feelings were unrequited as they so often been in the past. But seeing as she had just told me... I felt it time to confess myself.

I broke away.

"I love you." I said.

And this time, she kissed even harder. Melody had one hand working her way down my back, and she was pressing against me. Then her mouth slipped open... her tongue ran across my lips...

I broke away completely.

"Wha-what's wrong?"

"Uh... is it alright if we take this _a little_ slow? I just don't want to mess things up..."

She smiled.

"Of course. As long as you need. Now, since I can officially call you my boyfriend, can we go out tonight? A date?"

She was asking ME out? Uh...

"Absolutely. What do you have in mind?"

"Dinner sound nice? Maybe a movie?"

I nodded.  
"Yeah, that sounds wonderful. Do you want me to pick you up at around 8:00?"

"How about we meet at the tower, like normal. That way we can announce it to everyone."

Though I was a little uncomfortable with that, I supposed they'd have to find out sooner or later. So I nodded. I gave her a final goodbye kiss and headed back to the tower.

XXXXXXXXX

Later that Evening:

Melody and I stood in front of everyone, having just made our announcement. Stark was the first to respond. He stood up from the Avengers couch.

"Well, I think I speak for everyone here when I say this..." He paused and cleared his throat.

"I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD YOU SO! I TOLD! YOU SO!"

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! :D


	22. First Date

Melody POV:

So I met Steve at the tower, after spending the day preparing myself. When I woke up in the morning, it seemed as though yesterday was some beautiful dream. It couldn't possibly be true that Steve loved me. But is was, and I was ACTUALLY going out with him. Yep. The realization came. I was going on my first date with Captain America, who loved me as I did him.

I felt some obligation to doll myself up for him. So I went to a local clothing store and bought a new dress, just for the occasion. It was a deep, velvet purple, that had elbow length sleeves and a knee length skirt that flared out. Around the waist was a shiny strip of ribbon with a bow in the back. The neckline was a lovely round, showing a repsectable amount of cleavage (by which I mean it wasn't slutty, just sexy).

I even bought a push up bra. Not that I thought I was going to bed with him anytime soon, but still, I wanted to look special. Because HE was special.

Later I got my nails painted a deep purple, and I bought new shoes. They were shiny black heels with little black bows on top. My make-up matched, and when I met Steve at the tower, he looked stunned.

"You look stunning, Melody."

He was dressed in a fancy white dress shirt, pressed dress pants, and shiny black shoes.

"You don't look to bad yourself, baby." Baby. Yes, I was trying on different pet names.

Tony was still mocking us, just not as much as his original sing song:

"I told you so! I told you so!"

Well, that was Tony. Deep down, I knew he was happy for us. But he just didn't know how to show it.

Anyway, Steve walked me to the restaurant, holding my hand gingerly. It was a French place, with a name too complicated to properly pronounce. The matre'di (**A.N: Sorry if that's spelled wrong**). escorted us to a little table in the back.

Above us hung a red chandelier, casting ruby colored lights across the table. It sparkled off of Steve's shirt, even highlighting his eyes. Ah, sapphires and rubies. Tonight was just full of gems, huh?

We were served wine, the fancy stuff, let me tell you. I tried to dissuade Steve from spending too much, but he insisted. We both orded the skirt steak, served with pureed' carrots, mashed potatos, and a red wine glaze.

And good god almighty, my tastebuds were in overload. I would happily drown in a pool of that glaze. The meat... soo tasty. The carrots were decadant, and the potatos were buttery and delicious.

After, we orded dessert. Steve got the Apple tart, surprise surprise, and I had the creme de caramel. It was an eggy flan dessert, very good by the way. When it was all through, I thought my stomach would explode. Mercy. Steve paid, not even letting me LOOK at the bill, before we headed out to catch our movie.

We were seeing the newly adapted version of "The Great Gatspy."

Not giving you any spoilers, but it was amazing. (**A.N.: I have not actually seen the movie, I just thought it seemed appropiate for them to watch.)**

By the time it got out, the moon was shining bright, the stars were twinkling, and street bands were playing all around us.

"Come on Steve, let's dance!" I said, pulling him towards one of the bands.

He backed away. "Uh... no. I can't."

I crossed my arms. "What do you mean you can't?"

He rubbed the back of his neck awkardly.

"I uh.. I've never danced before."

My mouth hung open.

"You're fucking kidding me, right?" He replied with a head shake.

"Oh my god. That's a tragedy. Come on, we're fixing that right now."

Again, I tried to pull him into a dance.  
"No. I can't."

He looked positively frightened. Oh... oh. Poor Steve. He was afraid. I gave him a comforting smile.

"Alright, we won't dance tonight. But mark my words, I don't care how, you and I will dance. I will teach you, because there is NO WAY IN HELL that I'm letting this travesty stand forever. Got it?"

He gave me a slight nod.

Ugh. No dancing. I wonder, what other unfortunate habits did I need to break?


	23. Dancing

Melody POV: Five Months Dating

Steve and I were... well... totally in love by now. If we weren't already. And we were great together. Steve and I shared the same circle of friends, so we always had a great time. However, there were only a couple things bothering me. One, Steve has refused much physical contact with me more than a hug and kiss. But that was something I could have patience with. Steve WAS from a much different time, after all.

But the second thing that bothered me was his refusal to dance. It was something that I simply could not stand for, honestly. So I decided to come up with a plan to get him out of this shell.

My first concert was going to be right here, in New York. In about a week. The stage was rented out to us for that week, in order for us to get all of our equipment and designs set up.

This gave me the idea I was looking for.

"Oh Steve!" I called, entering the his floor of the tower.

To be honest, I was pretty much living in the tower now, I just didn't sleep over... obviously. Steve walked out from his bedroom, dressed in khaki's and a button up plaid shirt.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"Listen, are you up for a date tonight?"

He shrugged.

"Uh... yeah sure. What did you have in mind?"

Smirking, I nonchalantly twirled my fingers in my hair.

"It's a surprise."

"Okay... what should I wear for this... surprise?" He asked.

"Hmm... something special. A tuxedo, maybe."

He raised an eyebrow, but nodded.

"Great! Meet me at Times Square tonight at Eight. Trust me, this will be a very great surprise." Then I leaned in to kiss him gently.

"I love you."

"I love you too, Melody. See you tonight."

Nodding, I went bounding off to dress in something cute.

XXXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

Surprise? She had a surprise for me? Well, that was intriguing. Knowing Melody, anything she plans will be enough to blow me away. And, coincidentally enough, I had a surprise for her too. Learning about modern relationships, I had discovered what the next step was in this one.

And I had it all wrapped up in a neat little box.

XXXXXXXXXX

Melody POV:

As nightfall approached, I picked out the dress I wanted to wear. Instead of my normal knee length, half sleeved routine, I picked a true evening gown. It was a firey, bloody crimson number with a chocker collar top and an exposed back. The skirt split up to the knee, and was quite silky.

My heels were elegant, matching red silk as well.

My jewlery was all silver and garnet (Or as my mama called them, poor people rubies). My lips matched my attire, and my eyeshadow was all shimmery browns and silvers.

My manager had allowed me, since I had been making a sufficient amount of money, to have the stage pre-show for two hours tonight.

Perfect. With my little red handbag, I walked out to Times square to await my boyfriend. Steve showed up about thirty minutes later, at exactly Eight. Damn, talk about punctuality.

"Steve! You look... perfect."

He did. It was a black suit, white shirt, and a black bowtie. Steve was the _definition_ of Black tie. He smiled awkardly. Still, he was not used to getting compliments. Again, I would have to break him of that habit.

"And you look amazing, darling. Now what is this surprise?"

I shook my finger in front of his face.

"Nuh uh. Hold on, big boy. Patience is a virtue. Close your eyes, take my hand, and follow me."

"Uh..."

"Come on, don't be a pussy."

He took my hand. We manuevered our way through the streets of New York, through bustling inhabitants and cab drivers in road rage. After a while, we finally reached the stadium where my stage was.

The stage itself was a circle, with a large shell semi-dome backdrop. It had white lights around the edge, highlighting what would be us.

"Now follow me up these stairs."

Carefully, he did so.

Taking both of his hands now, I lead him to the dead center of my soon-to-be first performance stage.

"Okay, open your eyes."

His big baby blues were open, and suddenly totally in shock of where we were.

"Wha-what are we... why are we on a stage?"

I smiled devilishly.

"Don't you know?"

"No..." He started.

I gave him a small chuckle.

"We are dancing tonight, Steve."

His face became almost fearful again. I sighed, and wrapped my hands into his.

"Don't be afraid. I chose this place because... well... look around you."

He did. Around us was a stadium full of empty seats, and a starry night sky above. The full moon sparkled, almost like an overhead light for us.

"We are completely alone. You don't need to be self-concious."

Steve seemed to be deliberating for a minute.

"Please? I did this all for you, you know. I just want you to get over this fear as comfortably as possible."

After another minute, he solemnly nodded. So I went over to the speaker system, turned it on, and chose the song for us from the CD compelation I created for this exact occasion.

And the first song I wanted us to dance to...

"_Closed off from love. I didn't need the pain. Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain..."_

I walked over and grabbed Steve's hands. One I placed on my hip, the other in my right hand. My left hand rested upon his shoulder.

"Now, just do what I do." I whispered.

_"Time starts to pass, before you know it you're frozen. But something happened for the very first time with you. My heart melts into the ground. Found something true. Everyone's looking around, thinking I'm going crazy."_

He followed my footsteps, and we were doing gentle turns on the floor.

"See... this isn't so bad."

He smiled nervously.

"_But I don't care what they say... I'm in love with you! They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I..."_

_"I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. I Keep bleedng, keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open..."_

I rested my left hand on his hip, now using his shoulder as a pillow. He sighed into my hair.

_"Trying hard not to hear, but they talk so loud! Their piercing sounds fill my ears and try to fill me with doubt. Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling. But nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace, and in this world of loneliness I see your face. Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy... maybe... maybe..."_

Nuzzling my face deeper into Steve's shoulder, he began run his hand up, and stroke my hair sweetly. Our turning had shifted to a gentle sway, merely moving in syncronization.

"_But I don't care what they say... I'm in love with you! They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth. My heart's crippled by the vein that I keep on closing. You cut me open and I..."_

_"I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open..."_

_"And it's draining all of me. Oh they find it hard to believe... I'll be wearing thse scars for everyone to see..."_

I kissed the nape Steve's neck. "I love you.." I whispered.

_"I keep bleeding, I keep, keep bleeding love. I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love. You cut me open and I... KEEP bleeding! KEEP, KEEP bleeding love. Keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding love..."_

We slowed down as the final lines were sung.

"_You cut me open and I keep bleeding, keep, keep bleeding looooovveee."_

And with that, our song ended.

"How was that for a first dance?"

Steve stared at me with utter awe in his eyes. "I love you, Melody."

I smiled.

"In fact... I uh... I have a little surprise of my own. If you accept it, that is."

"Sure, what is it?"

He pulled out a small rectangular box from his jacket. It was gold, but with a black velvet bow on top. Taking it, I slowly undid the ribbon. And when I opened it...

"Steve..." I breathed.

It was a key. An old fashioned, brass key.

"Stark made it especially for my floor so I wouldn't have to deal with all the little holo... holographic doodads."

"So you..."

"Are giving you a key to my apartment in Stark Tower. What I'm asking is... well... I really want to go by rules of modern relationships here... will you move in with me? Stark will hire some people to take everything out your old place and move it the extra bedroom in mine. Only if you want this... I get if you aren't read-"

I stifled his yammering insecurity with a kiss.

"Of course I will! I'd love to!" I exclaimed.

He gave me a sigh of relief. This was wonderful! This was amazing! And most importantly, it was my opportunity to break his other habit. Not that I was telling_ him_ that.

I embraced him, allowing myself to smile deiviantly.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW, THIS WAS SO UNBELIEVABLY SAPPY THAT IT MIGHT JUST TURN INTO MAPLE SYRUP. (BAD JOKE). BUT STILL, I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT!

P.S.: THINGS ARE GOING TO GET SMUTTY HERE SOON. JUST A WARNING ;)


	24. Moving In

Melody POV:

Stark, as requested, hired some people to help me move out of my apartment. It didn't take very long, considering the fact that I didn't have much to begin with. Hell, most of it I could pack up myself.

I had my dishes all packed up in a nice little box. My jewels and other small valuables were going with me in my car. Well so were my clothes and toiletries so... yeah. But my furniture (Bed, dresser, couch, chair, and coffee table) electronics (television) and my curtains were going in the van.

As I exited my apartment for the final time, I thought to myself:

"Wow, I really am moving in with Captain America."

The thought bounced around. Hell, moving in with a guy _at all_ is pretty shocking for me. I was taking a huge step. According to my mom, next thing I knew I'd be getting married.

Well I don't know about THAT, but... I did have plans for my now very serious relationship. I had reached the tower pretty quickly, but the movers HAD gotten there before me. And when I reached what was to be my branch of the apartment... I was shocked. My room was already set up. My bed, lepard print sheets and all, was up against a wall, facing my flatscreen. Beside it was my nightstand with the little crytal- lined lampshade.

My dresser was on the far side of the room, though I now had a very large closet. Hell, the whole place was huge to be honest. I had my own bathroom, a living area, and even a mini-fridge. (Though Steve and I did have an actual kitchen, it was still nice to have something to keep snacks in.)

"knock knock." Steve said out loud.

"Hey, honey!" I called.

"So... what do you think of your new place?"

"I- I love it. It's amazing. This ROOM is bigger than my old apartment. I'm still in shock, actually. But I'm sure I'll get used to it."  
"Yeah. But don't worry, I think you'll be happy here."

"I always was before. Now I'm just here full time." I reminded him.

"True, true. Well, do you need some help unpacking? I see you still have stuff in your car..."

I gave him a smile.

"No. You don't have to do anything but be here. You're such a sweet guy."

He rubbed his neck awkwardly. Hmm... still not used to compliments. I gave him a kiss.

"Stop acting so skitish when I say something good about you."

"Sorry. I can't help it. It's... just sort of the way I am."

"Well I'll have to fix that..." I whispered in his ear. Sneakily, I began to kiss his neck.

He pulled away. Ugh. Oh well, I'll have plenty of time to... work on that particular problem. After a quick goodbye, I got the stuff from my car and began unpacking. The things for the bathroom were set up pretty quick. I got my curtians hung in about an hour (they were kind of a pain in the ass at first). Then I put my silverware in the kitchen.

And finally, my clothes. Shoes went into the walk in closet. Pajamas in the top drawer. Shirts second. Bottoms third. Socks and undergarments fifth. Speaking of which... looking around to make sure I was alone, I pulled out a little something I bought two days before.

It was lingire.

The top was a white push up bra, a silk bow between the cups. Attached was a lovely film that went down to my waist. And along with that was... well... a thong. Yes, a white, silk thong. It had sparkling white stockings attached by little buckles, and sexy ivory heels to match.

Looking it over, I laid it out on the bed.

"Just in case." I reminded myself.

"Just in case what?" I heard Natasha ask.

I jumped.  
"AH! What the hell? How did you get there?!"

"I'm the Black Widow. I can do anything. Hell, Clint's hiding in the airvents."

"Ah, why'd you have to rat me out, Nat Nat?" An echoing voice called in frustration.

Clint came out of an opening to an airvent.

"Uh... might I ask WHY you two are sneaking around here?"

"We wanted to check up on you. See what you were up to." Natasha explained. "And it seems you've got some plans of your own, I see."

Clint looked down at the bed. He whistled.  
"Meowwrrrr." He hooted.

Nataha elbowed him.

I crossed my arms.

"What I'm doing here is none of your damn business. This is a personal matter, not for the assassins to be snooping around in."

Natasha laughed.  
"We're your friends, Melody. And my my, trying to seduce the Captain? You've got yourelf quite a task there, sweetie."

"Well what do you propose I do?"

"Let us help you." Clint offered.  
"You two... want to help me... get into Steve's pants? WHY?"

"Well... partly because we're bored. And also because you're our friend and we know you love him a lot." Natasha explained.

"AND because Cap is our friend and he needs to get LAID big time."

Clint added.

I binked rapidly.  
"So you actually want to do this?"

Both nodded.

"Alright then. I'm still a little shocked, but hey, I take all the help I can get. So it's on then?"

Again, the assassins nodded.

"Fantastic. Now... let's brainstorm later. I still have to get settled in."

Natasha spoke:

"Fine. How about next week, then?"

"Perfect. Operation Seduction Of Captain America begins on Monday."

And so we made our agreement. I have great friends, don't I?

AUTHOR'S NOTE: YEP. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD. :) AND THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT ^^


	25. Planning Out

Melody POV:

So apparently learning how to seduce was a delicate art form which Natasha said took years to fully master, much like any fighting technique.

"But I don't have YEARS Natasha... I want him sooner than that. I want him As Soon As Possible."

She sighed, rubbing her fingers along the bridge of her nose. Clint was quietly sitting in the background, waiting for some opportunity to offer up his advice. Over the past week I had been getting settled in, learning the layout of my new home... as well as the boundries that went with it. Apparently Steve had some rules about how this was supposed to work.

I was not allowed in his room when he was taking a shower or undressing. Personally I found the notion ridiculous, seeing as he IS my BOYFRIEND for gods' sake. Steve was still under the impression that couples should not bed one another until marriage. And let me say it has been hard as fucking hell on me. I mean he is beautiful, physically. And you know something, that's a major part of why he doesn't want me to see him naked.  
He's simply insecure.

Of course it was a well known fact that poor Steve used to be small, scrawny before the operation. I'd seen pictures. But to be honest... he still looked handsome. Maybe it was because I KNEW him, but still. Nice hair, a good face, just not as muscular.

And damnitt, I wanted him. I wanted him so badly that I was pretty sure it was going to drive me insane. He's sweet and lovable and too damn fine for words. Perhaps this is sheer greed, selfish lust of a woman. But there's more to it than that.

In my opinion, (though the whole 'sex can wait till' marriage' thing is something I do not believe in), sex was special. Part of what's wrong with the world is that people seem to forget that. It was a bonding experience between two people who truly and completely loved one another, regardless of gender. Not to mention it's a gift. Your body is the most precious thing you can give to another person.

Cause in the end, all you have is yourself to give. Take away the money, notoriety, power... yourself is all you have.

And I wanted Steve to have that gift from me. I loved him enough, he was special enough for me to feel comfortable giving my being to him. I loved him. So yeah, there is more to it than lust.

Also, I want to break him of his insecurity. Making love would show him (hopefully) how beautiful he is, inside and out. I wanted to make him feel special, because that's exactly what he is. Special.

These were all things I took into consideration. All of these things I explained to Natasha and Clint. "Awww..." was the reaction Clint had.

"If you want to prove all this to Cap, you need to be gentle in your approach... as well as subtle." Natasha explained.

"Alright, just tell me what to do."

XXXXXXX

We had an interesting little plan set up after it was all said and done. Clint was going to do a little 'hinting around' with Steve to get him to understand how I feel about things. Or at least make comments that modern couples have sex before marriage, and avoiding physical affection is not really the best move.

Natasha was going to be helping Clint by offering a 'womans' perspective' on the whole situation. I of course had my part to play. Natasha suggested that I emphasize my unhappiness and discontent with not being touched. At least pout a little when Steve pulls away from a kiss. Make my feelings known, subtle little hints of body language.

Then when Natasha and Clint have gotten Steve to at least think about it (Natasha said she'll be able to tell when their suggestions get into his head, she reads people like books) that's when I'll make my big move.

"And my big move is... what exactly?" I asked.

My original idea (as crude as it was) was just to throw on the lingire and jump him as soon as he walks into the room. But I knew that wasn't going to help anything.

"The big move is when you finally get the actual seduction. It has to be gentle, romantic."

"I'm listening..." I said.

"We'll have him leave the apartment for a while." Clint started.

"How will you entice him?"

"Offer to help us with something... ask if he wants to train, since he's usually up for it... just ask him to hang out with us for a while... whatever the circumstances allow." Natasha explained.

"So what do I do?"

"..." The two whispered the final step to me.

I nodded.

Then Clint added:

"OR you could call him to YOUR room and do the same thing."

"I like the first one better. Almost more of a statement to how much I want him."

The two nodded to one another.

"Excellent. We have a plan." I smiled widely.

"And just to let you know, this might take a month... maybe two." Natasha warned.

"That's alright. I love Steve enough to be patient with him."

So we began to put the plan into motion.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I KNOW IT'S BEEN A WHILE. I AM REALLY REALLY SORRY AND I HOPE THIS CHAPTER WAS ALRIGHT. :)


	26. Big Guns

Melody POV: (Two Months Later) _**Also, this chapter will be rated 'MA' for mature content and graphic sex** _(and if somebody could, please tell me if I should change the rating or if the warning will suffice)

"It's not working!" I exclaimed, after Clint and Natasha arrived for this meeting.

"How do you mean?" Natasha asked.

"He hasn't shown ANY signs of changing his mind!"

It was true, Steve had yet to show any interest in being with me. No matter how much Clint persuaded, no matter what Natasha did to assist, it was hopeless. Steve wouldn't let me make out with him, or even let me kiss him for more than thirty seconds. Sex was out of the question.

"Do you think I'm doing something wrong?" I asked.

"No, of course not. Steve's just stubborn, is all." Clint reassured.

"Old fashioned too." Natasha added.

"Well what do you suggest we do?"

Clint gave me a devious smile. "I might have an idea."

"Well shoot! I'm going out of my mind here!"

He chuckled.

"Maybe what needs is a little extra push."

"What do you mean? What about what we've BEEN doing?"

"That's a different approach to what I'm talking about now. What he needs is to be shown what happens when he stops taking an interest in you. In other words... pretend to seek attention elsewhere. Use me, if you have to. Make him jealous!"

My eyes widened.

"Are you insane!?"

"What?" Clint seemed dumbfounded.

"He's already insecure. Poor man never had girlfriends before Peggy and I. Making it look like I'm trying to find somebody else... even pretending... that sort of thing could crush him! Why would I want to hurt him? I love Steve! No, I absolutely will NOT purposefully make him jealous so he'll sleep with me."

Clint shrugged.  
"Your choice. I'm just giving you some advice."

"Bad advice, Clint. Come on, there has to be another way!" I exclaimed.

"Well... you could always... bust out the big guns." Natasha suggested.

"You mean... I thought that was like... only if he warmed up to the idea."

"Or if you're really, really desperate. And it appears that you are."

I took a deep breath. "And if he rejects me..."

"Then you don't push it anymore." She replied.

"Okay. Let's do it. I'm in."

XXXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:

Natasha and Clint came by the apartment at around 5:00 this afternoon.

"Hey Cap!" Natasha greeted. Clint was behind her, leaning against the doorframe.

"What's up, guys?"

Clint spoke up:

"I was wondering if you'd like to come spar with us, or just you know... hang out."

They wanted to hang out? That seemed a little odd, seeing as we weren't the closest of friends. But maybe this was their attempt to change that, who knows. Besides, when was the last time I actually got out and did something with people? Melody brought it up a bunch, saying it would be good for me and whatnot, and I always brushed it off. Might as well do something to make her happy.. and maybe it WOULD be good to go out with a couple people.

"Sure, uh... what'd you have in mind?"

Clint shrugged.

"Whatever. Go out for some pizza, watch a movie, something normal like that."

I nodded. "Okay, let's go."

XXXXXXXXX

Melody POV:

I got a text from Natasha:

"**All clear. You may now commence phase 2 of SOCA."** SOCA was our code name for "Seduction Of Captain America".

I replied:

"_Excellent. How long can I expect you all to be gone?"_

**"A few hours at least. You'll have plenty of time."**

_"Thank you, Natasha."_

**"Welcome Melody. Now get to work."**

"_On it."_

So I set to work on my part of the plan. A few hours, that'd give me plenty of time to set it all up.

XXXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Later:

I stood back to take a look at my work. The candles were in a circular configuration around the bed, all in red white and blue. Most were scented (the colors sort of determined their smells.) with blueberry, white lilac, and cinnoman. You'd think they'd clash, but surprisingly they just complimented everything. It took a while to light them (god it was a pain in the ASS) but still, Steve would be worth it.

After that, I started picking off the rose petals and scattering them about the bed itself. And for the record, NO, I didn't care how stupid this sounded. I really did not.

Most were red, but a few were also pinkish in hue. Now it all seemed to be coming together. I made a trail of the roses, starting at the door and making a pathway to where the bed was. Now I just needed a couple more things to complete the scene.

I was already in my lingere, but that wouldn't be enough in my book. I painted my lips a seductive red, and made my cheeks pink. My eyes were done in shades of gold and brown, highlighting my natural skin tone. My hair was down, as usual, but I did tease it to make the curls more prominent.

"Perfect." I whispered to my reflection.

Now all I needed was a little more to the mood. And I knew just how to make it all perfect.

"Jarvis, would you please dim the lights?"

"Right away, ma'am." And so the room went dim.

I smiled. The candles almost seemed like a spotlight on the main attraction... his bed. A golden beakon. Quickly I got up onto it. For a few minutes I fumbled mentally about how to poise myself when he walks through the door. Should I just lay spread eagle? Sit on my knees with my head reeled back? Or hunched forward, breasts pushed together?

I settled on just laying with my head against the pillows, one leg curled up a bit and one arm resting on my knee. Perfect. Oh, actually..one more thing. I went ahead and removed the thong. Might make the message even more clear if he finds it on the floor.

Should I put on some music, too? I thought about it, but decided against it. This is one of the few times that music is not necessary. I need him to hear ME out, not a song.

After a couple minutes I started to worry. This was my first time, after all. I think everyone gets scared before they give their virginity to somebody. Especially a woman. There were the usual '_How much will it hurt?' _and '_What if I do something wrong?'_ that passed through my head, but of course I also worried for being rejected.

What would Steve's reaction to all this be? Overwelmed? Disgusted? Horrified? Or just pressured? I hated pressuring him into doing something he wasn't ready for, but damnitt he needed to be pushed! And also, if I didn't sleep with him soon, I was going to go completely insane. I wanted him, needed him, and wanted to show him how I loved in a way only a lover can.

After getting lost in my thoughts for a while, Jarvis spoke up.

"Uh... ma'am... Steven Rogers has returned and will be arriving on your floor in a few minutes."

"Thanks, Jarv. You're a good AI." I replied to the machine. Then a thought occured. "Hey, you're not spying on me, looking at my goodies are you?"

"No ma'am. And even if I was, you have no need to be alarmed. For I am not attracted to humans."

"Okay." That made sense.

So I lay in wait. As I heard the elevator open to the floor, my heart began to race. Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god. His footsteps approached the door. My breathing became rapid.

Light spilled in as he opened the door slowly, I kept my face calm and collected.  
"Melody?" He greeted, puzzled.

"What... uh... what's going on?"

"Isn't that obvious?" I replied, trying to sound sly.

Steve made no sound, but did approach the bed. A hope bloomed in the pit of my stomach. Steve unbuttoned his plaid shirt, letting each button come undone slowly... teasing.

He shrugged out of it. Now he stood in his undershirt and khaki's.

But when I reached to kiss him, Steve simply held his discarded shirt out for me.

"Steve..." I whined.

"Not tonight, Melody."

"Please.. I love you." I pulled him into a kiss. "I want you." Another kiss. "I NEED you, Steve. Don't deny me this anymore."

He locked his arms around me, and sighed into my hair.

"Are you sure?"  
"Yes..."

He held me back at arms length, forcing me to look him in the eye.

"Are you SURE this is what you want, Melody? There's no going back."

I nodded. I was absolutely positive. He was what I wanted. HIM. HIM. HIM.

"Alright. Just... bare with me. I uh... I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." I confessed. "But it'll be alright. I trust you. And I'm pretty sure you trust me."

"I do."

"Then don't be afraid." I snuck a hand around the hem of his shirt, pulling it up over his head. He looked almost embarrassed.

"You're beautiful." I whispered.

"Not as beautiful as you." He replied, pushing me back onto the bed.

It was obvious that we were both nervous, very afriad. I allowed my bra to come unhooked, shedding it along with the lovely lace attached to it. The stockings weren't hard to shimmy down my legs, and thus throw against the farside wall.

Steve was taking his shoes off, placing them gently near his closet. His socks came next, leaving him in only his pants. While he fumbled with the belt, I spread myself out for him so he'd have easier access. My sex was bared wide for him. The sight made Steve try even harder with the belt, a notch forming beneath his khaki's.

I blushed as I felt myself become aroused as well. For a virgin, it didn't take much really. The mere THOUGHT of a man was enough to make my insides wet and the organs between my legs puff and throb.

Plus, exposing myself was making me feel awkward. My cheeks flamed with heat, and my eyes darted around trying not to look at the man seeing me in all my... well... glory so to speak. Not the phrase I would have normally chosen, but somehow it fit in this situation. Steve slung his belt down, the metal buckle hitting with a 'Clank!'

His hands were uzipping and unbuttoning his pants, desperately trying to free the bulge beneath. And might I say, it was quite a.. a... big bulge. That was both intimidating and arousing. Now my nips were rising into little hershey kiss colored peaks.

Steve shakily got the pants down, now he was in only his plain white boxer shorts. Huh, would have figured him a briefs fellow. Not sure why that thought occured, but it did. It was at this time that he came around the bed, sitting on it and getting the boxers off as well. Oh boy. He was.. he was... naked. Steve was NAKED.

He got on his back, and went to roll over and postition himself on top of me. After a little uncomfortable shifting and squirming, we were aligned properly.

"Oh... ah..." He seemed to remember something. "Condom." He finished, face reddening.

I blushed. "Do you have any?"

"After puberty, my dad used to tell to always keep one with me, just in case. It was advice I took, though I never really thought..." He stopped, looking away.

"Oh Steve.." I felt a twang of pity. He really had no hope for love back then.

"But anyway, I have a few. Can you uh.. open the top nightstand drawer for me?"

Leaning over, I did just that. After a few minutes of fumbling, I came across what I was looking for. I handed it to him.

"Thanks, Melody."

He rolled back over to put it on his organ, and I snuck a peek at the process. Oh my lord. I looked back away, blushing even worse. The male anatomy was an interesting sight, but I didn't think I was prepared for looking at it extensively at the moment. When he finally got the rubber thing on, we got back into the position we were originally in.

He looked me in the eye.

"Are you.. are you SURE..."

"Yes Steve. Are you?"

He nodded, if somewhat reluctantly.

"Just try to relax. I've... I know it's supposed to hurt at first. Tell if you want me to stop, okay? I don't want to do anything to make this unpleasant for you."

"Okay Steve. I will."

Yep, this was about to happen. I was about to lose my virginity. Preparing, I bit down on my lip. Steve gulped, and leaned in to smooch me lightly on the nape of my neck. His weight was resting more on his torso than anything, so we were pretty close together, but not quite... you know... together.

The sensations were all new to me, the warmth of his body and the feel of his teasing little pecks. It sent shivers down my spine and little shock waves through my skin.

Then he shifted his weight a little more. _Oh god_ I could feel the tip pressed aginst my entrance. That in itself was enough to sent me over the edge of sanity.

"Please... please..." I begged into his ear, as my hands reached to cup his butt. The muscles were firm and smooth beneath them, it felt like heaven.

I was urging him to move, to_ for the love of god get on with it already! _

And, after another warning, he glided into the heat of my body. "OH!" I cried.

OW... ow... ow.. ow... the barrier broke as he pushed himself completely inside of me. Tears streaked down my face, wishing for the pain to subside.

"Are you alright? Do you want me to stop?" He whispered raggedly.

"N-no. Just... keep going."

"Alright." He pulled out a little, then pushed right back in.

"OHH.." This was closer to a moan than a cry of pain.

Steve stiffened, thinking it still hurt. "Move.. _move_.." I urged.

He shifted his hips out, pulling back and thrusting in at a frustratingly slow pace. I bit my lip. "Please... more...moooorree..." I moaned.

Steve began to move a little faster, though not by much. Oh god, oh god, oh god. Steve was grunting into my ear, as my walls tightened around his part. "So... warm..." He growled out. I sqeezed even more at his words.

"T-tight.."

One hand caressed his back, moving to grab a fistful of gold hair. He was stretching me from the inside, he was so big. Whether or not that was from the operation, I didn't know.

But still, I enjoyed the way it felt. Pleasure, lots of that. His pace quickened a tad more, escalating the frequency of it. It seemed to come from two places, one on a deep spot inside of me, the other was the pressure on my clit.

"Oooohhh..." My moan escaped as I began to feel a little light-headed, thoughts becoming incoherent.

I was gripping mindlessly, toes curling and uncurling helplessly. Even my legs jerked up a little. Steve seemed to becoming more eratic as well, he became even faster inside of me.

"Oh.. OH... OH STEEEEVVVEE..." I called his name, seeing stars in my vision as I shook with what could only be a double-orgasm.

He was only a moment behind me, coming into me. We looked at one another for a long moment.

"That was..."

"Good." He finished.

"Yeah." I agreed.

He pulled out and laid beside me. "You okay?" I nodded.

"I love you, Melody."  
"I love you too, Steve."


	27. The Morning After

Melody POV:

I woke up the next morning, blissful. Yes! I did it! Steve finally opened himself up and had sex with me! This was wonderful. Shifting from my position, I felt a little sore, but otherwise fine. I was just happy Steve let go. Maybe now he won't be so down on himself. I looked beside me. Steve was asleep, naked as I with the blanket only covering his most private of parts; he looked as beautiful as ever. Yep, I was head over heels for him.

Feeling a bit naughty, I reached over to run my fingers over him. First down his abdomen, then his chest, his arms, his side, and finally I cupped his absolutely perfect butt.

"Melody.. whatare you doin'?" He asked drowsily.

"Groping you, sweetheart."

He mumbled something into his pillow and chuckled. "What did you say?" I asked.

"I said: 'What, you didn't get enough of me last night?'"

I sat up, crawled over to his side of the bed, and pushed him on his back. He offered no opposition, so I mounted him.

"No, Steve. I will NEVER get enough of you. How could I?" I leaned down to his ear. "You're so damn irrisistable I can't stand it."

He placed his hands on my hips.

"You should probably get another condom." I whisperd.

He chuckled as he flipped our positions.

"And you say I'M irrisistble."

XXXXXXXXX

After another bout of amazing sex, we got dressed. I just walked to my bedroom naked (with a limp, I might add), not worrying if Steve would blush and hide in his room. It felt so nice to feel open with him.

I ended up throwing on my favorite jean shorts and a T-shirt with 'I Can't Keep Calm, I Have Anxiety' written on it. Not that it was true, it was just a funny shirt. In this situation, kind of ironic. My hair was kind of in dissaray, so I brushed it out. I met Steve at the elevator, giving him a tongue kiss (another first) before heading up to the lounge.

Steve was still pretty shy, blushing red when we arrived. Stark was up, sitting at the bar with Bruce and Pepper.

"Hey guys!" I called, walking over.

Bruce smirked silently, knowing what had happened by my walk but not saying anything. Pepper took a very similar approach, only blushing. But Tony.. well...

"Looks like somebody's doing the limp of shame." He said blatently. Pepper smacked his arm.

He ignored her.

"Gave your girlfriend some lovin' there Steve? Damn, looks like you gave it to her _good._ So Melody, how does it feel to have popped the Captains' cherry, as well as your own?"

"How did you..."

"I know these things, Melody. Trust me on this. You were as much a virgin as him."

Pepper put her face into her hand.

"Tony, quit it." Bruce egged on.

"Aww, but sweetie..."

"Quit it. You're embarassing them."

I looked behind me. Steve was blushing so much that I could have sworn his cheeks were bleeding. Just then Clint and Natasha came in. "Morning guys, how's it going?" Clint asked.

He and Natasha looked between the two of us. And it was kind of obvious what had transpired.

"Hey hey! Way to go, Cap!" He gave Steve a clap on the back.

Natasha came over to give me a hug. "So it worked." She whispered in my ear.

"Yep. Thank you."

"No problem." She replied before we pulled away.

"Yes, well... anyway... uhh..." Steve was dying to change the subject.

"What's for breakfast?" I offered.

"Well there are pancakes in the kitchen, help yourselves." Tony said.

"Awesome! Come on Steve!" I grabbed his hand and we headed for our meals.

He even shot a thank you look for getting the conversation off of sex. Of course... as soon as Tony could get away from Bruce and next to Clint:

"Cap, this is a big day for you! We wanna take you out to celebrate!" Tony stated.

Clint was beside him, and Natasha and Pepper were pulling me away from the boys, and thus I was of no use to my boyfriend.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"We wanna take you out as well. This is a big day for you too." Pepper said.

"So you're FOR this?"

"Yes. Now come on, I'm an assassin and you cannot escape." Natasha added.

Oh well, whatever. Still wish I could've helped Steve though...

XXXXXXXXX

Steve POV:  
This was so. Not. Happening. Tony and Clint were around me, waiting for me to talk about last night.

"Come on, Steve! You have to say something!" Tony urged.

"Uh... listen... I'm not too comfortable with all this..." I tried to say.

"Please? Tell us! How does it feel?" Clint asked.

"How does what feel?"

"Knowing you've lost your cherry to a girl like Melody." Tony answered.

I actually didn't know how to respond. I mean Melody was an amazing woman, beautiful... accepting. Caring. That was why I loved her. She was patient but encouraging. Giving me herself as well as embracing all of me... it was the most amazing feeling in the world. I'd never felt like this before. Loved and cared for... like I really WAS special.

Melody... she was the best thing that had ever happened to me. That was when I came to my resolve. My responce was:

"It feels amazing." I said.

"And..." Clint urged me to say more.

"That's why I... guys..." Both gave me their full attention.

"I think I'm going to ask Melody to marry me."

That was when I discovered how jaws could become unhinged.


	28. Assembling For Love

Steve POV:

Tony and Clint stared at me as if I had just announced that I was going to throw myself off of a cliff.

"Let me get this straight... you're going to propose to her? What?!" Tony finally spoke.

"Yes. I am."

"Why so soon?" Clint asked.

"Well... why wait? I love her, and she's the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with. Melody has to be the best thing that's happened to me in this century. And by god, I am holding onto her!" My fist came down on the table.

"But... she's like the first woman you've slept with, right? Wouldn't you rather give this time, explore? Maybe date other women?"

"Will any of them understand me like she does? Why throw away a perfectly good relationship for some other gal?" I asked.

Neither had an answer. That was good, because my mind was made up. I was going to propose to Melody, after I got her a ring of course. Something she'd like, classy but not gaudy. And I'd have to make it romantic too. Special. I would make it so damn special that it would be impossible for her to forget. Or anyone really. And I think I had an idea.

"Say, does anyone know when her concert is?" I asked.

"Uh... in a week I think." Clint replied.

"Perfect."

"Why do you ask?"

"Because I have an idea about how I'm going to pop the question. Would you two mind helping me? Even if you don't approve?"

"We never said we don't approve. We're just... shocked is all. Not many men want to propose to their girlfriends the night after sleep with them. Most guys screw them and dash."

My eyes widened.

"Well I couldn't do that to her. To ANYONE, really. But maybe that's because of how I was raised. Once upon a time, men valued love and sex too."

This made both men look a little guilty. Well not so much Stark.

"So you'll help me then?"

They both nodded.  
"Excellent. Get the team together. I need everyone in on this."

XXXXXXXX

A Few Hours Later:

Melody was working on one of her songs, so I took the opportunity to speak to everyone. I had already told them that I wanted to propose, and everyone... well... reacted with more enthusiasm than expected. Natasha was downright thrilled, saying Melody and I would be perfect as a married couple. Pepper was already on board with planning everything, Bruce congratulated me and said he'd be glad to help with whatever was needed. Thor was beaming with joy, because apparently on Asgard, weddings and such matters were always held in high regards.

They were damn near sacred.

This was when I brought up my idea:

"So I really want to make my proposal stand out. Show her how much I love her when I do it. And I was thinking... maybe I could propose to her at her next concert."

"Like backstage or.." Pepper asked.

"Not..exactly."

"What are you planning, Cap?" Natasha asked, arms crossed.

"I can tell you it involves everyone. How would everyone feel about The Avengers making a surprise appearance?"

The whole team stared at me for a minute, then began agreeing one by one.

"Alright, we're in. Now tell us exactly what you plan on doing. How will all this work out?" Stark asked.

"..."

I explained.

Everyone in the room erupted into conversation.

"Do you think Fury will be pissed?"

"Wouldn't this like... give away your identity?" Bruce asked.

"Maybe. Who knows? Stark revealed his, it worked out for him pretty well. Besides, is anyone here really keeping who they are a secret?"

That caused an interesting hitch in the talking.

"Well I think it's very romantic, Steve. I'm with you. I'm pretty sure everyone is." Pepper looked to the rest of the group.

The team nodded.

"Thanks guys. I appreciate this. Now if you'll all exuse me, I have to buy Melody's engagement ring."

And with that, I headed out.

XXXXXXXX

Melody POV:

At last, I finally got Steve's song all written out. I planned on singing it at my next concert.

"Saving the best for last." I said to the empty room.

A grin crossed my face. This was going to be such an awesome surprise for him.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: HOPE THIS WAS GOOD! THANK YOU FOR ALL THE SUPPORT! MEANS THE WORLD TO ME ^^


	29. Proposal

Melody POV:

The concert was starting in a few minutes. God, was I nervous. Tonight I'd be singing in front of thousands... not to mention that this was going to be broadcast live across the country. My family would be watching, for sure. Not to mention this was the debut of my song that I wrote for Steve. He told me he had a mission, so he would have to watch it tomorrow (he had it set to record on the DVR).

All my back up singers/dancers were ready, all dressed up in the costumes. Mine was the most repslendent, sparkling with the glitter and sequins. I looked over myself in the mirror. Blue holter top dress, split at the hip... black heel boots. Okay, I was all set.

"Melody, we're on in three." A backstage hand informed me.

"Thanks Georgie!" I replied.

Getting myself together, I added the final touch. In my hair I had put in red, white, and blue dye streaks.

"Here we go, Melody." I told my reflection.

XXXXXXXX

The crowd was cheering as I walked onto the stage.

"HOW YA'LL DOIN' TONIGHT?!" I called.

The crowd roared.

"Well it's an honor to be here, thank you all for coming to my concert!"

My back up dancers came out in mini red dresses, with long sleeves. The singers were in white. In the background, the instrumental of my first song began to play...

"_Honey... you've known me for a_ while..."

'Can't Handle Me' was one of my biggest hits on the album. And god, did it feel amazing to be doing what I loved in front of so many people... and lord knows how many others watching. After that, my song for Clint: 'Cloak, Dagger, and Arrow' came on. Natasha's: 'Deadly Love' was also quite popular.

Everyone seemed to love the music, which made me very, VERY happy. Also relieved.  
When I was at the end of all the songs I've sung before (which also included songs about my parents, cousins, aunts and uncles) I finally began my introduction:

"You all are in for a very special treat this evening."

There was a collective silence of anticipation.

"Tonight, for my finale, I will be debuting to you all my brand new song, you will be the first to hear it. This is something I've worked really hard on, so I hope everyone likes it."

The crowd cheered for me to start singing.

"Alright, alright. Be patient. I just want to say this song is dedicated to a special somebody who couldn't be here tonight..."

And suddenly, the entire sound system made a loud, high frequency noise.

"What the fuck?!" I screamed.

"_That's where you're wrong, Melody."_ Tony said through the speakers.

The crowd gasped, and began screaming with joy. By now I was utterly confused. Why was Tony... what was going on right now?

"Tony, what are you doing?"

"_Oh we're just_..." And out of nowhere, five of the Avengers came down onto the stage. Most came by parachute, except Tony... for obvious reasons. "_Dropping in_." He finished his pun.

Everyone was roaring. I wasn't sure what to do at the moment.. Then Steve came parachuting down, center stage. He (along with everyone else) was in his costume.

"Melody..." He started, taking off the chute.

"St- Captain America? What are you doing here?" I quickly stopped myself before saying his real name.

"Well Melody, we all wanted to come by for your concert. But I in particular have a special reason in mind." Steve smiled in a way I had never seen before. Slyly.

"What would that be, Captian?"

The other Avengers stepped away from me, allowing Steve the room to approach. In this moment, I realized that everyone was dead silent. Seriously though, what the fuck was going on? It was a nice surprise, but still...

Steve took my left hand. "Melody?" He began.

"Captain?"

And that was when he got down on one knee. My gasp was echoed by the audiences', as well as all of the back ups... and the camera crew filming the concert. Holy fuck... this was happening. This was really freakin' happening!

"Melody, you have given me more happiness than I can ever possibly hope to describe. The best thing that's happened to me since I became unfrozen... probably the best thing that's ever happened to me at all... was meeting you."

The crowd gave a collective 'AAAAAAAAWWW'. "So I, Captain America... Steven Rogers..."

Did he really just... oh my god he just took off his mask.

"humbly ask you before this crowd... and possibly the rest of the country..."

Oh god.

"Will you marry me?" And with that question, he pulled out a box, opening it to reveal a glimmering diamond ring.

I didn't realize that there were tears streaking down my face until I saw the recording of this later. Silence had once again set in. My head was spinning... focusing on his eyes...

_Melody Rogers_. That was the only thought I needed in order to say:

"Yes! Of course I'll marry you!"

He slipped the ring onto my finger. And it fit perfectly. The audience cheered as he got up to kiss me.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too."

"Now why don't you sing that song?" He requested with a smile.

"I'd be delighted."

XXXXXXXXXX

On the Helicarrier:

Fury and Coulson were watching all of this from the monitor. Coulson looked over to Fury, staring sternly with his arms crossed. And one tear coming from his good eye.

"Aw, Sir-" Coulson started.

"Say another word and I'll end you, Agent."

"Yessir." Coulson said, still smiling and looking at the happy couple.

AUTHORS' NOTE: I REALLY HOPE THIS WAS OKAY. I FEEL IT WAS TOO SAPPY... AND PROBABLY A BIT OUT OF CHARACTER. STILL, THANK YOU FOR READING!


	30. Wedding Gitters

Melody POV:

Natasha woke me up for the big day.

"Oh Mrs. Rogers..." she greeted sing songily.

"Ugh... stop calling me that. I'm not married to the man yet."

"Yeah well you will be in a few hours. Now come on, we have a lot of preparing to do."

I groaned.

"Melody, you cannot just hide in bed. This is a huge media event. Plus your parents are going to be there... GET UP."

She pulled my wrist, attempting to force me up. Eventually I conceded, and went to take a shower. I thought of the morning after Steve's proposal to me.

My parents called, barely able to speak coherently. Finding out their daughter was not only dating a superhero, but she was also engaged to him. Not to mention my cousins squealing like banshees. Plus the press has been all over it for months.

I swear. Famous singer marries even more famous hero. This was bound to be a frenzy.

After bathing, Nat practically force fed me pancakes, urging me to eat up and get ready to leave for the wedding. We were getting married in a church. In Brooklyn, where he grew up.

For all the preparations and discussions about the marriage, I still found myself nervous. Which was weird, considering my career choice. But it persisted, nagging and gnawing at my mind. Perhaps being nervous was normal, something everyone goes through.

I didn't have much time to think about it, we had to get a move on.

Pepper and Natasha hurried me down to the ground floor, where a limo was waiting (along with the press) to take us to the church. Along the ride we discussed my honeymoon.

"Steve and I haven't really decided where to go. Maybe somewhere tropical. What do you guys think?"

The redheads shrugged. "Go where ever you two wanna go." Pepper said blandly.

I chuckled. "How helpful."

I got back two smiles. Oh God we were getting close.

"Nervous?" Natasha asked.

Simply nodding, I sat back. "Yeah. I mean... I've been looking forward to this day forever... I never imagined I'd end up with somebody so... so...I can't even find the words. He's Steve. I guess I'm worried that I won't be a good wife, or something horrible will happen at the ceremony... or God knows what."

My friends each gave me comforting hugs, which made me feel a tiny bit better. The feelings didn't go away, but still. I had to focus on better things.

I'm getting married to Steve today. The man who's been kinder to me than any before. Who's loved me, and been my friend. The man I loved.

And that was enough to calm me down.

XXXXXXX

At the church:

My parents greeted me at the door of my dressing room. They had flown in last night, and I was ecstatic to see them. My stepmother was in her one of her favorite dresses, a black corset top and long skirt, reaching to her favorite pumps.

Her blonde hair was in curls around her face, aged with slight wrinkles. My mom on the other hand was in a lavender dress,spaghetti straps and a V neckline.

"Oh Hon, we're so happy for you!" Mom exclaimed, kissing my cheeks.

My stepmom, whom I referred to as Mama Pam, hugged me tightly.

"You're going to to be a great wife, darling. I'm proud of you Melody."

"Thanks mama Pam. Oh, and these are my bridesmaids."

I gestured to Pepper and Natasha. They introduced themselves, everyone exchanging smiles and handshakes.

The redheads were already in their dark blue bridesmaids dresses, reaching down to their knees in flaring skirts and tops hugging their upper bodies. We all went inside so I could get ready.

Natasha helped with my make up, my parents with the stockings and dress, and Pepper did my hair.

By the end of it all, I looked amazing thanks to them.

My dress was sleevelss, the top embroidered with sparkling beads in intricate designs that accentuated my curves beautifully, in my opinion. The skirt was silky smooth, it's train reaching far behind me. There was a bow in back, just above my behind. And it was all a lovely champagne color.

My veil was in my hair by way of a sapphire studded silver hairpiece, trailing down my back to my waist.

Pepper had my hair in a bun, and tied with a ribbon matching my dress.

My shoes were matching too, silky flats. I had off color pearls around my neck in a chocker.

But the make up tied it all together. Lips a prim rose red, cheeks slightly rouged, and eyes cloaked in black liner and dark eyeshadow. I couldn't believe what I was seeing in the mirror.

"You're a vision, baby." Mom complimented.

"Thanks to you all." I breathed.

It was only ten minutes later that Clint came in to say it was time.

"Oh God." I whispered.

XXXXXXX

Steve POV:

I stared at my reflection, looking over for any flaws. My dark red tie was straight, black suit without a wrinkle, and snow white button up without a stain.

Okay. I was getting married to the woman I loved, who saw me for I really was. And it was the most intimidating feeling in the world. This sense of utter stage fright was worse than any battle.

"Steve, buddy, it's time." Stark warned.

"I don't know if I can do this." I replied honestly.

He sighed, and something I didn't expect... he came to put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know, cap. I know. But I also know that you're the bravest man I have pleasure of knowing. And you CAN do this. There is nothing to be afraid of."

"But what I screw something up or let Melody get hurt or..."

Stark hugged me, of all things. "You won't. And you wouldn't. You're a good man, Steve, and Melody loves you with all her heart. Plus you'll always have me and the rest of the team. Don't ever forget that."

I was surprised. More than, actually. Shocked. Stark was being so... kind. This must be the side of him that Bruce fell for.

"Thanks... Tony."

He patted me on the back before we part. "Yeah. Now get your spangled ass out to the alter. Your wife to be will be out soon."

I nodded, doing just that. Though I was nervous, Tony did make me feel better. I had chosen my best man well, it seemed.

When we got out there, the pews were filled with reporters. Only a few faces I recognized. Coulson, Fury, Maria, and... Peggy. She was smiling sweetly. I was returning it when the music started up.

I gulped. This was it.

AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY FOR THE LACK OF UPDATES. HOPE THIS WAS GOOD!


	31. Marriage

Melody POV:

My bridesmaids were already standing at their place, so it was time for me to get out there. My mom would be walking me down the aisle.

We stood outside the doors, waiting until... Oh shit. The music. Oh fuck. Oh shit. Oh fuck. Oh my GOD! Mom squeezed my hand.

"It's gonna be okay, baby. Just remember that he loves you."

"Okay." I squeaked out.

And suddenly the doors opened, light flooding into the room. My shadow stretched across the deep scarlet carpet. Cameras flashed, blinding me to my groom. I told myself that I was okay, Steve was waiting just at the other end of the walkway.

But that seemed a long way off. We steadily kept pace with the beat, though I heard my mom mumble something along the lines of:

"Kick every one of their nosy asses and shove those those goddamn cameras down their throats."

That made me smile. I loved having feisty parents. Above us, stained glass windows tinted the floor a dazzling array of colors. Beautiful, really. Faces drifted by us,only a few I recognized. Such as Fury, Maria, and even Peggy came! We shared a quick smile before I turned my face to the alter.

Now I'm no lady to get woozy over every little thing, but seeing Steve up there gave me a case of light headedness. He was as handsome as a man could be. Gold hair combed back and shining in the sun, blue eyes sparkling and widened, and that tux... holy shit!

My mom whispered:"Good luck, sugar." Before placing my hand into his.

Then she said something quite... Well feisty.

"If you hurt my baby I'll rip your goddamn manhood off. Got that, Captain?"

"Yes ma'am." He assured.

And with that, I stepped beside him. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tony pull out a tissue. Behind him was Bruce, the other groomsman. Thor was sitting with Fury, and Clint with Phil.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God to witness the marriage of Melody Thorton and Steven Rogers..." he began.

In the sight of God, I thought. Well A God. I took a moment to glance at the golden haired Asgardian. He was smiling sweetly.

Looking back to my own blonde sweetheart, I noticed how nervous he looked. A bead of sweat forming on his brow, a slight tightness to his facial muscles. It made me want to kiss him and tell him that everything was going to be alright.

But I couldn't, so I gave him what I hoped was a reassuring smile. This softened him a little. Suddenly I realized how much time had passed. It was time for the rings.

"With this ring, I thee Wed." I spoke a I slid a gold band over his finger.

He repeated these words, slipping a little diamond ring onto my ring finger. Then the code came.

"Do you, Melody Thorton, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband? For rich or for poor, Better or for worse, in sickness and in health... for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do."

Steve relaxed. I had a feeling that deep down he had his doubts about all this. That I'd run off and cancel the whole thing. Some insecurities run so deep they may never be fixed.

But I promised in the sight of God that I'd try. And I was not a woman to break promises.

"I do." Steve said, the words reverberating against the walls.

"Then by the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you man and wife." He followed this up with "You may kiss the bride."

And he did. Strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me into a warm, soft kiss. My hands entangled themselves in his hair, which kind of ruined its style. Sorry, honey.

But he didn't seemed to care as we pulled apart. The crowd cheered for us. Even Nat was in tears.

The realization hit me a moment later. Sweet wheelchair Jesus on a chariot driven crutch, I was married.

This made me kiss him again.

It was the best realization ever.

AUTHORS NOTE: HOPE THIS TURNED OUT WELL. :)


End file.
